My Everything Xover
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Crossover with All My Children I don't think this has been done before so I thought I'd give it a try set after Bianca and Maggie move to Paris. BAM & fuffy fic so warning for femslash. R&R Plz?
1. Chapter 1

Bianca and Maggie walked hand in hand down the dark busy street as the snow fell lightly around them. Bianca glanced at Maggie and smiled indulgently. They had been dating steadily for almost two weeks now.

"So Maggie" She spoke up "What do you want for Christmas?"

Maggie turned to her and grinned "All I want for Christmas, is yoooooou!" she sang.

Bianca chuckled "You're really weird Stone"

"Me?" Maggie asked in a mock astonished voice "How could you think that?"

Bianca shook her head and continued walking. Maggie followed along before she stopped and tugged on Bianca's hand. When Bianca turned to her with a questioning look Maggie pointed to the nearby alley.

"That's our shortcut"

"Shortcut?" Bianca grinned impishly "Which shortcut would that be Miss. Stone?"

Maggie returned the smile and pulled her towards the alley "Come on Bink. Live a little!"

Bianca followed her girlfriend hesitantly "Maggie, there's no way I'm going to..."

"Bianca!" Maggie grinned "What do you take me for?"

Bianca rolled her eyes and Maggie kissed her gently before pulling away "This really is a shortcut Bianca"

"Oh" Bianca blushed slightly and Maggie laughed out loud at her.

"But you know if ya wanna we could..." Maggie began to tease.

"NO!" Bianca exclaimed instantly.

"I was..." Maggie began to say before her gaze shifted behind Bianca. Her eyes widened in alarm and she pulled the other girl to the ground with her just a moment before something whizzed above their heads.

"Oh My God!"

"What?" Bianca asked as Maggie pulled her to her feet and pushed her behind her. As she glanced over to the entrance of the alley way she frowned as she spotted a tall dark haired man holding a knife in his hand. She pulled Maggie securely against her and began to walk backwards slowly.

"Uh-oh" She muttered when her back hit the wall. The man grinned at them as he began to walk towards them.

"HEY!" A female voice yelled. They glanced to their left to see two young women rushing towards them. The blonde stopped in front of them but the brunette charged at the man knocking him off his feet.

"Hey" The blonde said in a rushed voice "Are you two okay?"

They both nodded and the mysterious blonde spoke once again "stay right here okay?"

She didn't give them time to answer as she had already turned back to her brunette companion. Bianca and Maggie clutched each other's hands tightly as they watched the man's face waver as it become bumpy and animalistic. As the fight continued he caught the blonde unawares knocking her roughly to the ground with a hard punch. The brunette released a low growl and kicked him into the wall. Before he had a chance to return to the fight she stabbed him through the heart with a wooden stake. He instantly turned to dust. She then turned back to the blonde and helped her up.

"You Okay B?" She asked.

The blonde smiled at her as she rubbed her cheek "I'm fine F"

They both seemed to remember they weren't alone at the same time as they turned back to Bianca and Maggie.

The blonde walked over to them pulling the other girl behind her "Hey" she said quietly "I'm Buffy. This is Faith. You guys must be Bianca and Maggie?"

The girls glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Yeah." Bianca finally said "That's us"

Maggie narrowed her eyes refusing to leave her defensive position in front of Bianca "How do you know our names?" she asked them "And...What the hell was THAT?!"

Before Buffy could speak up Faith jumped in "That was a vampire. It was trying to kill you. We killed it instead and we know your names because you're in really big trouble."

"A Vampire?" Maggie questioned sceptically "Yeah riiiiighhht. Should we be on the lookout for witches and werewolves too?"

"Look you may not believe us" Faith said in a hushed but angry voice "But that does not change the fact that you two are in danger. So either you come with us quietly or..."

"Faith!" Buffy hissed placing a hand on the other girls arm "Be Nice!"

She glanced back at Maggie "Look umm...Maggie?" At Maggie's nod she continued "We need to get you two out of here before those things come back because they WILL come back. There's a high chance that if you stay here either you or Bianca will be seriously hurt. If you're with us we can protect you"

"What are you guys? Like Ghostbusters who kill vampires instead of ghosts?" Bianca asked,

Faith grinned at her relaxing a bit "I guess you could say that. We're Vampire slayers. The 'chosen two' "

Bianca finally moved out from behind Maggie though she found that Maggie was unwilling to release her hand "So why us? I mean we're just normal people"

Faith shrugged casting a smirk towards Buffy "So were we"

Maggie pulled Bianca closer to her as she examined the other two girls carefully. The blonde was wearing light blue jeans and a denim jacket while the brunette was wearing dark jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Okay" She started cautiously "So thanks a lot and all but...Can we go now?"

"Uh...No" Buffy replied glancing at Faith "We have to protect you"

Bianca replied before Maggie could argue "Protect us from...Vampires?"

"Yeah" Faith answered "From Vampires"

"Right..." Bianca nodded still seeming confused and slightly sceptical "How are we gonna do this? Are you two even from Paris?"

Buffy and Faith shook their heads.

"We're from LA" Buffy Supplied "You guys kinda...need to come with us...for protection"

"You keep saying that" Maggie responded as she squeezed Bianca's hand and took a step back "But why should we trust you? We don't even know you"

"You have to trust us" Faith remarked "Or you'll die"

Maggie hesitated for a moment glancing at Bianca quickly before she nodded to Faith.

"What about Miranda?" Bianca exclaimed suddenly.

"Miranda?" Buffy echoed blankly.

"My daughter" Bianca informed her.

"Can nobody watch her?" Faith asked quietly "Your Mom? Sister?"

"How did you..." Bianca began to say "Never mind. My Mom could but she's back in Pine Valley..."

Faith looked as if she was thinking for a moment "I guess we could get there" she said as she glanced at Buffy who nodded back at her.

"How?" Maggie asked.

"The same way we're gonna get to L.A" Buffy answered "It's kinda complicated and I don't really understand it myself but Willow gave me this spell thingy to say"

Maggie and Bianca appeared slightly sceptical but Maggie nodded as she led the way back to the house clutching Bianca tightly to her.

"Maggie?" Bianca whispered as they approached the door. The slayers were following behind them seemingly on the lookout for anything suspicious while talking quietly.

"Yeah?" Maggie replied

"You're uh...Kinda hurting me" Bianca winced referring to her girlfriend's tight grip on her hand.

"Damn" Maggie said as she loosened her vice like grip on Bianca's hand "Sorry Bink...I just..."

"I know" Bianca interrupted "And I really appreciate it. You're my hero"

Maggie smiled lovingly "Would it appear weird if I just randomly stopped and kissed you senseless?"

Bianca laughed out loud "I wouldn't complain"

Maggie shook her head as she unlocked the door and entered the house pulling Bianca in behind her. Buffy and Faith followed them inside a moment later.

"I'll um...Go and get Miranda" Bianca said as she extracted herself from Maggie's grip and walked out of the living room. Maggie watched her leave the room feeling a small smile tug at her lips.

"You seem to love her a lot" Faith observed quietly.

"I Do" Maggie replied as she looked back at the slayers. She noticed Faith's eyes linger on Buffy for a moment. She instantly recognised the look as a look of longing "She's my world"

Buffy broke the slightly uncomfortable silence that settled between them "Maggie" She started "we don't want it to seem like we're kidnapping you guys are anything. This is really for the best"

The dyed brunette nodded "I Love Bianca. I'd do anything to stop her from getting hurt. To protect her. If that's what you guys are trying to do than we're on the same side"

Bianca returned to the room a moment later holding Miranda in one arm. When she reached Maggie the other girl interlaced their fingers together smiling reassuringly at her. Buffy took Faith's hand in her own and held a hand out for Maggie who hesitated slightly before taking it.

"_permoveo nos quo nostrum pectus pectoris votum _"Buffy recited before they disappeared in bright white lights....

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

When the bright white lights cleared Maggie grabbed her stomach.

"Ugh!" She groaned "Why the hell does that keep happening?!"

Bianca appearing slightly sick herself held onto Maggie and raised a questioning eyebrow at the slayers who shrugged.

"Travel sickness?" Faith guessed.

Maggie shot her a glare and Faith grinned at her.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she looked around the seemingly empty hallway "Anyone here?" she yelled.

"Dining Room!" A voice yelled back.

Buffy walked towards the dining room signalling for the others to follow her. When they entered the dining room they spotted a dark haired woman standing on one side of the room glaring at a light haired man. There were an additional two women and three men in the room.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked looking between the obviously arguing pair.

"He keeps singing!!" The woman exclaimed "And he's dancing!!!"

"But it's..." The man stated before being cut off by a loud whistle from Faith.

"Could you guys shut up for a second?"

They nodded finally turning to the slayers and Bianca and Maggie.

"Guys this is Bianca and Maggie..." Faith started "Bianca, Maggie these guys are Kennedy" she pointed to the dark haired girl who offered a friendly nod "Willow" she pointed to the red haired girl who smiled and waved at them "Dawn" she pointed to the youngest mousy haired girl who smiled shyly at them "Giles" she pointed to where the older man was sitting behind a stack of book, He smiled politely "Andrew" she pointed out the blonde haired man who had been arguing with Kennedy. He grinned and waved "And of course Xander" The dark haired man smiled and saluted them.

"So are you ALL Slayers?" Bianca asked confused.

"I'm a witch" Willow offered.

Both Bianca and Maggie gaped at her.

Faith continued "Me, B and Kenn are slayers, Giles is a watcher, Xander and Andrew are..."

"Geeks" Kennedy interrupted.

Faith laughed at the younger slayer "Basically yeah...they're geeks. Dawn Is...Uh...Dawn's complicated. She's B's sister"

"I am not a geek!" Andrew protested.

Faith shook her head walking over to Willow and Kennedy "Hey Red. Have you found anything else out?" Willow shook her head at Faith who sighed and turned to Kennedy punching her lightly in the arm "Hey K"

"OW!" Kennedy exclaimed holding her arm.

"Jeez Red" Faith grinned "When did your girl get so damn soft?"

Kennedy punched Faith back who winced slightly "Hey you learned how to hit like a slayer!"

"Bitch" Kennedy grinned.

"You know it!" Faith laughed nudging her playfully.

Xander sidled up to Bianca who had managed to step away from Maggie slightly.

"How _you _doing?" he asked in his best _**Joey Tribbiani**_ expression smiling charmingly. He held up his hands and stepped away when Maggie scowled at him.

"Careful Xan-Man" Faith grinned "She bites"

"How exactly are we in danger?" Maggie questioned glancing at Buffy

"We're not entirely sure" Buffy replied "But there are vampires after you so we have to protect you"

Maggie nodded silently as Bianca took her hand.

Buffy glanced at the clock noticing that it was now 12:00 am "I guess we'll show you guys to your room"

Maggie and Bianca nodded following Buffy and Faith out of the room. They stopped when they got to a bedroom and Faith pointed to one of the rooms which was situated next to two others.

"Me and B are in the rooms right next to you so if you need us or if anything happens just yell okay?" she grinned cheekily at them "Oh and try not to make TOO much noise"

Maggie stifled a giggle behind her hand as Bianca blushed.

"C'mon Faithy" Buffy grinned grabbing Faith's hand "We have to go Patrol for a while"

Faith blushed even brighter than Bianca "B!" She exclaimed "I thought I told you not to call me that when we're around other PEOPLE?"

"Sorry" Buffy smiled as Maggie let out a laugh and 'awwed' at Bianca. Faith glared at her as Buffy pulled her towards the stairs.

"Bye Guys" Buffy called behind them.

"Cya" Bianca and Maggie replied in unison.

When Buffy and Faith disappeared down the stairs they entered the bedroom switching on the light.

Bianca shut the door behind them and leaned on it heavily. Maggie slipped her arms round Bianca's waist and smiled softly at her "I finally get to kiss you..."

With that she leaned in and kissed Bianca gently on the lips pulling her away from the door and further into her arms.

Bianca pulled away slightly pulling off her coat. Maggie pulled off her own tossing it onto the floor.

The natural brunette pulled Maggie back into her arms hugging her tightly "I'm kinda scared" she admitted quietly.

Maggie kissed Bianca on the cheek allowing her lips to linger for a moment before she pulled back to look Bianca in the eyes.

"I Know Bink. So am I" she whispered as she gently moved a piece of hair behind Bianca's ear "But I won't let anything happen to you"

Bianca placed a hand on Maggie's cheek gazing into her eyes before she leaned forward and kissed her deeply but with a never ending tenderness.

When she pulled away she switched the light off and released her hold on Maggie. She slipped under the covers of the bed feeling Maggie join her a moment later. Maggie wrapped her arms around Bianca holding her as close as possible and kissed her gently on the lips "I Love you so much Bianca"

"I know" Bianca replied softly "I love you too. I can't even explain how much"

They both fell asleep unsure of what was to come tomorrow but comfortable in the moments they had together.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Kenyon87: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. Buffy and Faith aren't together...yet ;) **

A WEEK LATER:

"Where are we going?" Maggie asked as she walked along next to Faith who appeared to be leading her god knows where.

"That's the fifth time you've asked me that" Faith replied.

"Well maybe if you'd tell me...."

"I did tell you...We're going on Patrol"

"But WHERE?"

"God, you're annoying"

"Hey!" Maggie exclaimed "I just wanted to know where we're going"

"We're going to a CEMETERY okay?" Faith replied "God, I thought you actually trusted me by now"

"That's not it!" Maggie argued "I do trust you...I'm just...worried about Bianca..."

Faith stopped and turned to Maggie, her expression softening considerably "She's with B, I'm sure she'll be fine"

"I know" Maggie sighed running a hand through her dyed dark brown hair which hung loosely around her shoulders "I just...I have a really bad feeling about this..."

The slayer placed a gentle hand on Maggie's shoulder "Maybe I should call B and tell them to go back to the house"

The other girl shook her head hesitantly "I don't know...I'm probably just stressing out about nothi..."

She was cut off as Faith's gaze shifted from her eyes to over her shoulder and she shoved her out of the way. A split second after Maggie had stumbled to the side a sword cut swiftly through the air right where she had previously been standing and slashed Faith's arm. The slayer yelped but jumped at the sword wielding vampire punching him swiftly. The vampire did not even wince, instead reacting with a punch of his own which sent the slayer to the ground. Before she had a chance to jump up he slashed her across the stomach with the now bloody sword in his hand. Faith cried out in pain but stood up quickly.

"Maggie?!" she yelled behind her where she had pushed Maggie to the ground only a minute before "Get out of here!"

"No way am I leaving you" Maggie protested. Faith didn't have time to reply as the vampire once again drove his sword at her. She ducked just in time sending a kick to his legs. She grinned when he went down but he had jumped back up after only a few seconds. She groaned and punched him hard noticing the throbbing from her cuts.

"Ooph!" She fell to the ground a moment later when he punched her in the face. She instantly felt the blood begin to spurt from her lip. It took her a moment to compose herself but when she did she looked up to see he had started to advance on Maggie. She released a low growl before she jumped on his back to distract him from her charge. He shook her off rather too easily for her liking and she flew to the ground roughly. When he towered over her she used all of her energy to lunge at him staking him quickly. When he disappeared into ashes she slumped to the ground holding onto her stomach. Maggie was kneeling at her side an instant later.

"Faith?" She asked in a slightly panicked voice "Faith, are you okay?"

"Five by Five" Faith groaned.

Maggie pulled Faith gently up off the ground and wrapped an arm around her waist; Faith instinctively put her arm across Maggie's shoulder's leaning on her slightly. As they began walking slowly Faith muttered "I hate uber-vamps"

"Uber Vamps?" Maggie asked glancing at her in confusion.

"They're stronger. Take longer to kill" Faith explained. They walked in silence for a while before Faith glanced back up to Maggie.

"Where are we going?"

Maggie grinned at the question "We're going back to the house so I can fix you up. Everybody else is out aren't they?"

Faith nodded as they approached the front door "You know you don't have to. I mean I heal fast"

"I know I don't _Have to" _Maggie replied as they moved toward the kitchen. She set Faith down on a chair before she grabbed a first aid kit "But I _want to" _

Faith nodded silently as Maggie observed her "Ok...so where does it hurt?"

Faith smiled at her "My lip, my arm and my stomach"

Maggie nodded before she opened the first aid kit. She glanced back at Faith for a moment "You'll need to take your shirt off"

Faith grinned impishly and raised her eyebrows at Maggie "What would Bianca say?"

"Ha ha" Maggie replied dryly as the slayer removed her shirt. She stepped forward to observe the wounds and winced when she saw they were quite deep.

"This is probably gonna hurt" she said before she grabbed a bottle of peroxide from the counter. Faith shrugged indifferently as Maggie poured peroxide onto a cloth and pressed it gently against the wound on her arm. The slayer hissed as she felt the sting.

"Sorry" Maggie mumbled as she moved the cloth to the rather large gash on Faith's stomach after pouring more peroxide on it.

"So are you a doctor or something?" Faith asked trying to block out the pain "You seem to know what you're doing"

"I'm pre-med" Maggie smiled up at the slayer. After a moment of silence she continued "Hey, Faith can I ask you a rather personal question?"

"Sure" The slayer answered already expecting what the question would be.

Maggie hesitated for a minute as she reached for the steri-strip's. She pressed the sides of the cut together with one hand as gently as possible before she began to apply the strips "How did you get the scar on your stomach?"

"To make a long story short..." Faith sighed "B stabbed me...But it wasn't her fault. Not really. I was bad back then. I did a lot of bad things to her and the gang. Things I am trying to make up for"

Maggie nodded in understanding as she grabbed two bandages and applied them to the gashes on Faith's arm and stomach. After that she moved her hand to Faith's cheek so she could clean her lip up. As she began to clean it with a piece of tissue she looked Faith in the eye "How long have you been in love with her?"

Faith looked like a deer caught in the headlights "What? Love who?"

Maggie rolled her eyes as she continued to clean Faith's lip "Buffy. Come on Faith, I may be naturally blonde underneath this dye job but I'm not completely blind!"

As she finished she stepped backwards from the slayer and hopped onto the counter. Faith looked at her slightly dumbfounded before she found her voice "Quite perceptive aren't you?" she smiled softly almost pained as she attempted to pull her shirt back on. When she winced Maggie hopped off the counter and helped her so her cuts didn't reopen.

"I don't know" Faith said softly "I've loved her for a long time. Years. It just seems to grow everyday...but it doesn't matter anyway because she could never love somebody like me"

"Somebody like you?" Maggie frowned as she kneeled in front of the slayer .

Faith glanced up at her "Well yeah...I mean she's Buffy...Pure, the greatest slayer there ever was and the most selfless person I know. But me...I'm just Faith the screw-up...the dark slayer"

"Hey" Maggie said softly as she took Faith's hand in her own "you're not just a screw-up. I mean I know you can be bossy, sarcastic, stubborn and kind of defensive sometimes but you're a good person in so many other ways...You've saved countless innocent people not to mention that I don't think me and Bianca would still be here if it wasn't for you and Buffy...Didn't you say you saved the world?"

Faith shook her head looking away "BUFFY saved the world...I just tagged along"

Maggie squeezed Faith's hand tighter "Buffy told me that she couldn't have done it if you weren't there. That she depended on you more than you know..."

Faith looked back at her, looking for truth in her eyes "She said that? Really?"

Maggie nodded as she released Faith's hand. She was about to say something when Faith's cell phone started to ring.

"B?" She asked when she pulled it out and answered it "Wait...B...calm down...What happened?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotcutii3**: **Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**Hope you all enjoy ;) Oh BTW there's (kind of?) scenes of a sexual nature near the end...Just to let you know. **

Buffy glanced across at Bianca who was fidgeting slightly as they walked. She had gotten to know the other girl well enough to know that she was worried about something.

"Hey" she spoke up "Are you okay?"

Bianca nodded as she smiled softly at Buffy "I'm fine...I guess I'm just worried about Maggie"

Buffy looked slightly confused "Faith's with her. She won't let anything happen to her"

"I know" Bianca replied as she stopped and turned towards Buffy "It's just that...well I don't really think she should be around violence. Especially not right now."

Buffy nodded understandingly. She was about to reply when she was pushed roughly to the ground and pinned there by two 'uber-vamps'. Bianca stepped forward to try to help but stopped when a man stepped directly in front of her blocking her path. Her breath caught in her throat and she stumbled backwards.

"No...You're dead Michael...You...You can't..."

"Be here?" The man stepped closer to her and smiled sadistically when her breathing sped up and she stepped away "Nope, I'm here. In the flesh...Or well at least sort of"

The brunette shook her head, frozen to the spot. Michael stepped forward and grabbed her wrist stifling her scream as he placed a hand across her mouth

Buffy struggled against the hand that pinned her to the ground as she watched the man pull Bianca away. A moment later she felt a sharp pain in her temple before everything went black. When she finally woke up she found that her head was pounding and she was bleeding profusely from her temple. She grabbed her cell phone and called Faith with shaking hands.

"Faith?!" she exclaimed when the brunette answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Faith hung up she instantly dialled another number.

"Kennedy?" She asked when the phone was answered "Get to the cemetery ASAP, Buffy need's us"

Without waiting for a reply she hung up on the slayer and turned to Maggie "Come on, We have to go. Now"

Maggie hurried after Faith who with her slayer speed was much faster than her.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly "What's wrong? Has something happened to Bianca? Is she okay?"

Faith glanced at her in concern "Maggie..."

"Just tell me Faith!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Something happened...Something took Bianca..." she answered as she grabbed Maggie's hand and pulled her along, urging her to go faster.

"Oh My God" Maggie muttered as she rushed to keep up with Faith "What was it? A vampire?"

Faith shook her head "B, didn't know...but Bianca said 'you're dead Michael'"

Maggie stopped in her tracks, the air rushing out of her lungs "W...what?"

"She called him Michael" Faith repeated as she stopped and looked at Maggie concerned "Do you know him?"

Maggie nodded before she began to run towards the cemetery. Faith followed after her, wincing at the pain in her stomach "Who is he?"

Maggie slowed down slightly when she realised that she wouldn't be able to keep up that pace "He...He raped her"

Faith's eyes widened in shock. There had been nothing about this in the file "Oh My god" she reached out and grabbed Maggie's hand again squeezing it tightly and making her speed up "Come on. I'm gonna kill the bastard"

Maggie couldn't help but smile at the other girl. In the last week the slayer's had gotten really overprotective of them as tight bonds were formed.

As they rounded the corner of a mausoleum they spotted Buffy and Kennedy standing close to the door which appeared to be sealed shut.

"Hey" Faith exclaimed as she moved over to them pulling Maggie with her "What's wrong?"

"The damn door's sealed shut!" Buffy announced her frustration clear in her voice as she kicked at it "We need you to help us get in. We think Bianca's in there"

Faith nodded as she released Maggie's hand and pushed her back slightly to make sure she wasn't hit by anything. She moved to stand in front of the door, Buffy and Kennedy joining her a moment later.

"1...2...3!"

All three slayers kicked at the door at the same time causing it to cave in on itself. When the dust cleared they spotted Bianca unconscious with Michael leaning over her. He appeared to be injecting her with some sort of green fluid. Before the slayers could react, Maggie had pushed past them running at Michael and tackling him to the ground. She proceeded to punch him repetitively, giving him no chance to get up. Faith rushed over to her pulling her to her feet and away from the source of her anger.

"Maggie, Calm down you're hurting yourself" Indeed Maggie's knuckles had started to bleed heavily "Kenn?"

Kennedy rushed over to her "Yeah?"

Faith pushed Maggie gently towards Kennedy "Keep her away from him. Take her to Bianca" She gestured towards where Buffy was kneeling next to the unconscious girl.

Kennedy nodded as she pulled Maggie away from Michael and towards Bianca. Faith turned around to face the man who was now standing up, fangs bared.

"Vampire" She whispered to herself before she rushed at him knocking him backwards into the wall with a solid punch. She pulled him away from the wall and tossed him carelessly to the side further away from the others. When he got back to his feet she stood still waiting for him to attack. When he lunged at her she ducked so he flew straight into the wall.

The slayer smirked at him "Oops?"

Before he had a chance to attack again she grabbed him by the collar forcing him backwards against the wall. She then punched him across the face...once...twice...three times. She kept going feeling an intense hatred for the evil being in front of her.

She finally stopped as her arms began to ache. She looked up into the vampires cold eyes "You're damn lucky I didn't know Bianca when you were human 'cause this would have hurt a hell of a lot more back then"

She pulled her stake out but paused when the vampire spoke again "You can't save her. My work is finished"

She thrust the stake into his chest watching as he turned to dust.

"Bastard" she muttered before she returned to the others and knelt down next to Bianca.

"Maggie?" She questioned.

Maggie looked up at her. She sat holding Bianca's hand in both of hers "I think she's okay" she answered "But...I don't know what he injected her with"

Faith looked Maggie in the eyes and tilted her head to the left hinting that she wanted to talk to her in private. Maggie nodded as she stood up reluctantly releasing Bianca's hand.

"B?" Faith asked looking across at Buffy who looked up at her from where she knelt holding Bianca's hand "Can you get Bianca? I need to talk to Maggie"

Buffy nodded as she gently picked the other girl up off the floor and proceeded out of the mausoleum with her. Kennedy walked along next to her on the lookout for any vampires who might try to attack them.

Faith and Maggie waited for a moment before following them. Faith was about to speak when she noticed Maggie shaking. She stopped and pulled the other girl towards her hugging her tightly "Hey are you okay?"

Maggie nodded against Faith's shoulder as she began to tear up "I was just...really scared"

Faith pulled away to look into Maggie's eyes "Maggie, do you think he..."

Maggie shook her head "I don't think so but what was that stuff he was injecting her with?"

"I don't know" Faith sighed as they continued walking "But I'm sure as hell gonna find out"

---------------

When they entered the house Buffy set Bianca down on the couch and Faith pulled Maggie into the kitchen before she could protest.

"Faith..."

"I need to fix your hands up Maggie"

"But..."

Faith sighed "Would it make you feel better if we did this in the living room?"

Maggie nodded and followed Faith into the living room. The dark haired slayer pushed Maggie gently onto the chair across from the couch kneeling in front of her. She proceeded to clean the cuts on the other girls' knuckles gently but decided there was no need for band aids.

"Thanks Faith" Maggie whispered as the slayer stood up.

Faith perched on the arm of the chair next to Maggie "Hey you patch me up, I patch you up"

Maggie smiled weakly up at her "Faith?"

"Yeah?" Faith responded.

"Do you think...Bianca's going to be okay?"

The slayer slung an arm across Maggie's shoulders in a half hug "I'm sure she'll be fine. B already cleaned her arm up from the injection and I'll ask Giles what she was injected with. I'm sure she'll be fine"

Maggie nodded as she got up and moved over to Bianca who had begun to stir slightly. She dropped to her knees next to the couch and took Bianca's hand.

Bianca looked up at her "Maggie?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Bianca sat up suddenly clutching Maggie's hand tightly in fear "It was Michael!" She exclaimed "Maggie, Michael was here!"

Maggie smoothed a hand over Bianca's dark hair "He's gone now Bink" she looked over at Faith "Faith kicked his ass for you, pretty well from what I saw"

Bianca glanced over at Faith a hint of a smile playing on her lips "You did?"

Faith shrugged "Of course I did, I'm not gonna just LET him hurt you" she gestured towards Maggie "Besides I wasn't the only one kicking his ass"

Maggie blushed slightly but turned back to Bianca looking concerned "Did he hurt you at all Bianca? Did he do...anything?"

Bianca shook her head slowly "No...He didn't but...my arm hurts like hell..."

Faith stood up and moved over to the couch "Can I see?"

Bianca rolled up her sleeve and held out her arm to Faith who examined the cut carefully running her fingers over it gently. The small injection puncture had a rather sore looking bruise around it but Buffy had cleaned up all of the blood. She pressed down lightly causing Bianca to wince and Maggie to look up sharply.

"Sorry" she apologised releasing Bianca's arm "It'll probably go down in a while though. If it keeps hurting or gets worse tell me and I'll check it out okay?"

Bianca nodded "Hey, Faith?"

Faith sat on the arm of the couch next to Bianca who had sat up "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say...um...well thanks for saving me. Again. I seriously don't know what we would have done without you guys..."

Faith smiled shrugging self consciously "It's cool. Having you guys here has been great. You've become like...family to us y'know?"

Maggie and Bianca both nodded and grinned at each other when Faith pulled them into a huge bear hug. Faith always acted tough around strangers but she had actually let her guard down around them.

Faith pulled away and coughed embarrassedly. She grinned mischievously at them "Besides the Magster keeps me entertained...Bianca this...Bianca that...It's kinda cute" she reached over and ruffled Maggie's hair earning herself a glare which quickly turned into a warm smile.

Bianca laughed and shook her head at them.

"Hey you guys should go up to bed" Faith remarked "It's getting kind of late" she glanced at Bianca "Do you need any help?"

Bianca shook her head "I'll be fine. Thanks"

Faith nodded "Well I'm gonna go see what B's up to. You know where we are if you need us."

Both Maggie and Bianca nodded.

Faith ruffled Maggie's hair one more time before she walked out of the door leaving Maggie glaring after her.

Bianca laughed at the glare Maggie was sending towards the door. She pulled her up onto the couch next to her and into her arms, kissing her on the forehead. Maggie turned to her kissing her gently on the lips.

"I missed you" she whispered.

"You did?" Bianca smiled softly "I missed you too but...y'know...we were only apart for about four hours"

"Four hours too long..." Maggie responded sweetly. She frowned suddenly "Are you sure you're okay...You're shaking"

Bianca shrugged "I guess I'm just freaked out...I mean it was HIM Maggie...The man who..."

Maggie tightened her embrace around Bianca "I know...But I swear he won't come near you again...Faith made sure of that"

Bianca relaxed into Maggie's embrace "I know. They've been great"

Maggie nodded before she stood up holding her hand out to Bianca "Maybe Faith's right. We should go to bed. You seem tired"

Bianca nodded as she took Maggie's hand and allowed herself to be pulled off the couch.

"Whoa!" She closed her eyes as the room seemed to spin around her.

"What?!" Maggie asked sounding slightly panicked as she held Bianca up "What's wrong?"

"Just kinda dizzy..." Bianca answered opening her eyes "I'll be fine"

Maggie nodded but didn't let go of the other girl as they made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom.

As they sat on the bed Bianca turned to Maggie who was watching her intently.

"What?" she smiled self consciously.

"I was just thinking..." Maggie looked away from Bianca, her hair falling around her face.

"Thinking about what?" Bianca questioned.

"I...I could have lost you tonight..." though Bianca couldn't see her eyes she could tell that Maggie was in tears.

"Hey" she said softly as she pushed Maggie's chin up and pushed her hair gently behind her ears "You won't lose me. I promise. You won't get rid of me that easily"

Maggie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Bianca's gently "I don't ever want to get rid of you. I need you with me."

Bianca wiped Maggie's tears away and took her hand. When she looked down she frowned as she noticed for the first time that Maggie's knuckles we cut and bruised. She lifted Maggie's hands to examine them.

"What happened to your hands?" she asked looking up at the dyed brunette.

Maggie shifted uncomfortably "Well...I kinda hit him. A few times. I was sort of pissed off"

Bianca smiled softly as she kissed Maggie's knuckles gently "I love you"

Maggie was about to reply to the heartfelt sentiment when Bianca leaned forward and kissed her passionately. One hand flew to the back of Bianca's neck to deepen the kiss while the other reached behind Bianca to stop the collision with the bed as they fell back onto it. As the kiss further deepened the natural brunette pulled away for air. Maggie's lips moved to her neck kissing a trail of liquid fire to her ear as she tugged at Bianca's shirt.

"Maggie?" Bianca managed to speak "Maggie...wait...stop..."

Maggie pulled back in alarm practically leaping off Bianca "What is it?"

Bianca sat up "It's just...I'm Not...I mean...It's not that I don't want to...it's just...I don't know...I'm not ready" she looked away.

Maggie ran a shaking hand through her hair before she sat on the bed next to Bianca pulling her into a warm hug "It's okay...I understand..."

Bianca looked up at her with tears in her eyes "Can you maybe just...hold me tonight?"

"Of course I will" Maggie kissed Bianca on the forehead before she slid into the bed. When she felt Bianca join her a moment later she rolled over and wrapped her arm around Bianca's waist and resting her head against Bianca's.

"I love you Bink" She whispered.

"I love you too Mags" Bianca entwined their hands where they rested on her stomach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith knocked lightly on Buffy's door.

"Come in" Buffy called from in the room.

The brunette entered the room to see Buffy in her pyjamas, her hair slightly damp.

"Hey" she said as she moved closer to the blonde.

"Hey" Buffy smiled as she turned to face her.

"You're hurt" Faith remarked when she saw the cut on Buffy's temple. She hadn't noticed it before because the blonde's hair had covered it up.

"So are you" Buffy moved her finger lightly over Faith's cut lip

Faith smiled softly at her "It's only a few cuts and bruises"

"A few?" Buffy frowned "Where else are you hurt?"

"I'm Okay" the brunette reassured her "Maggie fixed me up"

"So you're okay?" Buffy asked.

"I'm fine" Faith smiled. She touched Buffy's temple lightly "But you're not. So you need to let me see"

Buffy nodded as she sat on her bed. Faith sat next to her and placed a hand on Buffy's cheek as she examined the wound "It's not too bad. I'll just grab a bandage"

She reached across and took a sticky bandage out of Buffy's bedside cabinet. She pressed the bandage to Buffy's head lightly before letting go of it.

"Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you uh...Mind staying in here tonight? I don't really want to be alone"

Faith nodded as she smiled gently at Buffy and reached over to squeeze her hand "Sure I will"

When they both settled in the bed Faith turned over and faced Buffy "B?" She whispered "You awake?"

"Yeah" Buffy responded facing her "What's up?"

"I'm Worried about Bianca" Faith confessed "Whatever that guy injected her with can't be good"

Buffy took Faith's hand in her own interlacing their fingers "I know" she answered "But I'm sure Giles will be able to figure it out"

Faith nodded as they fell silent once again both caught up in their own worried thoughts. They fell asleep not noticing that they still held each other's hand tightly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone once again thanks for all of the reviews. They're greatly appreciated. This chapter's kind of a filler chapter...Not Much BAM mostly Maggie and Faith...I think this chapter kinda sucks ******** but anyway...hope u guys enjoy...**

Chapter 5 

"How can you eat that?"

Faith glanced up at Maggie who was sitting next to her then back down to the two pizza boxes in front of her in confusion.

"What d'ya mean?" She asked around a mouthful of meat combo pizza.

"I couldn't even manage two slices of that Pizza" Maggie explained as Faith sipped at HER Pepsi "You've ate almost two boxes"

Faith shrugged and grinned at her "Slayer Metabolism"

Maggie rolled her eyes as she slumped back into the couch next to Faith, her eyes returning to the TV.

"Where's Bianca?" Faith questioned glancing around.

"Talking to Buffy" Maggie sighed "I think she's avoiding me"

Faith looked slightly confused "Why would she be avoiding you?"

"I kinda...Well...Um..." Maggie blushed as she turned back to look at Faith though she refused to meet the other girls' eyes "Do you remember a couple of nights ago when we were patrolling and...Yanno?"

Faith nodded "Of course I remember"

Maggie continued "Well after we went to bed I got kind of emotional and...Well...she kissed me and one thing led to another but..." Maggie stopped and put her head in her hands "Oh God, this is kinda embarrassing..."

"Are you trying to tell me that you slept with Bianca?" Faith asked seemingly even more confused than she was before "But why would she avoid you because of that?"

"No" Maggie shook her head as she looked back up at Faith "She told me to stop. So I stopped. She said she wasn't ready...but she's been avoiding me. Not noticeably but...there's a distance between us..."

Faith nodded. She contemplated Maggie silently for a moment before she spoke up "You're worried about something". It came out as more of a statement than a question.

Maggie looked at the ground and shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Mags, Tell me what's wrong?" Faith asked gently as she placed a hand on Maggie's arm.

Maggie glanced up at her and Faith almost winced at the insecurity in her eyes "What if she's not like...uh...Physically attracted to me?"

"Hey" Faith took Maggie's hand in her own and squeezed it gently "I'm sure that's not true. I mean have you SEEN the way she looks at you? If that isn't true love or attraction than I don't know what the hell it is" When Maggie nodded and smiled softly at her Faith grinned and continued "Besides Who could possibly resist the hotness that is the Magster?"

Maggie shook her head and laughed at her "You're crazy"

Faith looked slightly offended "Hey! At least I didn't say (And I quote)" She paused for dramatic affect "'Maggie Stone has a sexiness that nobody could possibly resist'"

Maggie laughed out loud "Who said that? Xander? Andrew?"

The slayer shook her head "Actually it was Red"

Maggie burst into giggles at that. Faith joined her a moment later as they realised the absurdity of the situation.

"Wait till I tell Kennedy!" Maggie gasped out.

Faith shook her head through her giggles "You're mean"

Maggie managed to stop laughing as she turned back to Faith with a warm smile "Thanks for the ego boost"

Faith shrugged "Anytime"

They sat in silence for a while before Maggie finally spoke up "So...what's going on with you and Buffy?"

"Maggie..."Faith warned.

"What?" Maggie asked innocently.

"It's not gonna happen"

"Why not? You love her and I'm pretty sure she l..." Maggie trailed off as Faith stood up.

"Look Maggie..." Faith ran a hand through her dark straight hair trying to find the right words "I already told you...Somebody like Buffy couldn't possibly love somebody like me"

"Why Not?" Maggie questioned "If you told her you loved her..."

Faith turned away and laughed bitterly "She probably thinks I'm not even capable of it"

The dyed brunette frowned "Faith..."

"NO Maggie!" Faith exclaimed as she turned to face the other girl "You don't know me! You don't know what I was like before...I'm no good for B"

Maggie Stood up and moved closer to Faith "I don't know what you were like before. To be honest I couldn't care less. I know what you're like NOW Faith"

Faith shook her head. She argued in a small voice "She doesn't love me Mags...I just...Have to accept that"

"She doesn't love you?!" Maggie exclaimed "She adores you! You talk about how Bianca looks at me but why can't you see the way Buffy looks at you? It's obvious she's in love with you!"

Faith sighed in frustration "I wish that was true Maggie but I could never see it happening... I told you before...Buffy and I...we're different...She's good and me...Well I'm not so good"

Maggie stepped closer to her and grabbed both of her hands willing the slayers gaze to meet hers "Seriously Faith for somebody who acts so confident you're really critical of yourself!" She paused but when Faith didn't speak and her gaze didn't waver she continued in a softer tone " I don't think anyone sees you the way you see yourself Fai...I see you as...Protective, Caring...And no matter what you tell yourself you ARE good. So you did some bad things in your past? So what? Everybody makes mistakes"

Faith finally shifted her gaze away from Maggie's eyes "I can't do this Maggie...I can't!"

"Do wh..." Maggie was about to ask before a look of recognition washed over her "You Can't open yourself up to her fully because you think you'll only get hurt..."

The slayer turned fully away from the other girl.

"Faith?" Maggie whispered as she spotted the slayer's shaking and her clenched fists "Are you okay?"

Faith nodded though she didn't turn back to Maggie "I'm fine"

Recognising the sound of tears in Faith's voice, Maggie moved forward placing a hand on the taller girl's shoulder "Faith...You don't have to shut me out..."

"Why are you doing this?" Faith asked in a voice tight with tears.

"Because you're my friend" Maggie answered in a soft voice "And I care about you"

Faith turned to look at Maggie " What if she DOESN'T feel the same way?"

"She does Fai. She LOVES you!" Maggie explained before Faith burst into tears.

The dyed brunette pulled her into a comforting hug. As Faith continued to sob they crumbled to the floor together. Maggie held the slayer tightly as she began to calm down and Faith clutched her just as tightly almost as if she was her last lifeline.

Maggie stroked the distraught girls' dark hair and whispered soothing words to her feeling slightly choked up herself. For some reason she felt honoured that Faith had allowed her to see her like this "It's okay Fai..."

Faith finally pulled away slightly looking embarrassed "God I'm sorry Maggie...I'm a mess...I'm not usually..."

Maggie stopped her with a hand on her arm "Hey, It's okay what are friends for right?"

Faith glanced away before she glanced back at Maggie a shy smile on her lips "Thanks Mags" she held the other girls hand tightly "You're a great friend. The best actually"

Maggie blushed slightly as she observed Faith wiping her tears away. Moments later she was pulled in a crushing hug "I mean It Maggie. Nobody's really done that for me before y'know? It means a lot that you care"

Faith pulled back and looked directly at Maggie who nodded "Of course Fai. But..."

"But?" The slayer tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"If you keep putting yourself down I'm gonna have to kick your ass. Got it?"

Faith smiled at the other girl as they both leaned back against the couch "Got it...Beware the wrath of the Magster"

Maggie shook her head as they turned their attention back to the abandoned TV.

"Oh and Maggie?" The slayer asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Maggie turned to look at Faith who was grinning mischievously.

"You have GOT to stop calling me FAI" she grinned "It's bad enough when Buffy calls me FAITHY"

"Not a chance" Maggie declared shaking her head "Wait...I'll stop calling you Fai if you stop calling me the Magster"

"No way!" Faith protested in a horrified voice.

"I guess we're stuck then" the dyed brunette announced. She glanced at Faith and smirked "Anyway you know you love those names"

Faith rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile which graced her lips.

When Bianca and Buffy entered the room Maggie stood up. She looked down at Faith and smiled softly at her "Think about what I said okay?"

Faith nodded and Bianca and Maggie left the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached their room Maggie fell back on the bed slightly exhausted. Bianca lay next to her and entwined their hands gently.

"You Okay Maggie?" She asked

"I'm fine" Maggie smiled "I just...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Bianca dropped a kiss on Maggie's cheek as she lay her head on her shoulder.

Maggie smiled at the soft touch of Bianca's lips to her cheek "Is Buffy as in love with Faith as Faith is with her?"

"Yep" The taller girl answered "Totally head over heels. She doesn't want to tell Faith in case it messes up their friendship"

Maggie sighed "I hope they'll sort it out soon"

Bianca hummed in agreement as she sat up so she was leaning on her elbow and turned to face Maggie. Maggie shifted slightly so she could see her girlfriend better. They sat there gazing into each other's eyes before Bianca winced and raised a hand to her temple.

"Are you Okay?" Maggie asked suddenly alarmed as she moved closer to the other girl.

"I'm fine" Bianca answered trying to hide how bad the pain was and how long it had been going on. She didn't want Maggie to worry "Just a headache"

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked in concern "'cause Faith said..."

"I'm Fine Maggie. Honestly."

Maggie nodded though she still looked concerned. The comfortable silence resumed between them.

"They kinda remind me of us...Buffy and Faith I mean" Bianca said thoughtfully "How we were back in PV"

Maggie nodded as she stroked Bianca's cheek with her fingertips "I Love you Bink"

Bianca pressed a soft kiss to Maggie's lips "I love you too Maggie"

They remained close to each other. Bianca keeping a dangerous secret and Maggie worrying about their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys Thanks for your comments ;) They really inspire me to keep writing. You guys are totally awesome ;). **

**AN 1: I keep forgetting to mention this but this chapter has a bit of swearing in it (Not much just a tiny bit). **

**AN 2: The tattoo mentioned can be seen by clicking on this link (I think): **  
**.com/albums/pp218/Bam_Breyton17/?action=view¤t;=**

Chapter 6 

"Bianca?" Maggie whispered in Bianca's ear as she gazed at her sleeping girlfriend who was currently wrapped around her.

"Mmmph?" Bianca mumbled into Maggie's neck "Wha-?"

Maggie grinned at the sleepy tone of Bianca's voice "We need to get up"

Bianca groaned and rolled away from her "In a minute"

As she moved away her tank top moved up revealing bare skin. Maggie frowned as she spotted something on Bianca's lower back "Bink, When did you get a tattoo?"

"A tattoo?" Bianca mumbled "I didn't"

Maggie noted to tell Buffy and Faith about the appearance of the tattoo as soon as they got up. She traced it with her fingertips as she closely examined it. I resembled a sun with a star in the centre. It was relatively small.

Bianca suddenly shifted closer to Maggie and wrapped her arms around her tightly pulling her impossibly close"I'm r...really cold" she stuttered.

Maggie pulled the sheets back up around them as she held Bianca close to her trying to warm her up with her body heat. She placed a hand on Bianca's forehead and her eyes widened in concern.

"Bianca you're really hot!" Maggie gasped as she pulled back slightly.

Bianca shivered slightly at the small loss of heat but grinned up at her "Thanks"

The older girl rolled her eyes but smiled softly at her girlfriend "Bianca..."

Bianca shrugged as she pulled the covers tightly around herself "I'm still freezing"

Maggie contemplated her for a moment before she noticed Bianca wince and her hand shoot to her stomach.

"Binks?!" She asked in panic "what's wrong?"

Bianca shook her head "Nothing" She muttered through clenched teeth "I'm fi-"

She was cut off though as she doubled over in pain releasing a small whimper.

Maggie pulled back the covers "Bianca you are NOT fine. Just let me see"

Bianca moved her hand from her stomach allowing Maggie to pull her shirt up slightly. The dyed brunette gasped when she revealed a long gash stretching the length of Bianca's stomach from her ribs to her navel. Around the gash which was still bleeding were small bruises.

"Oh My God" Bianca whimpered as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Maggie applied pressure to the wound on Bianca's stomach by pressing her hand to it "Bianca?! Where else does it hurt? What Can I do?!"

"Fuck" Bianca muttered. She opened her eyes and clasped Maggie's free hand with her own squeezing it tightly "Maggie..."

"What is it Bianca? Tell me what to do?" She squeezed the other girls hand but refused to move the hand covering the wound as the blood had begun to seep through her fingers "Where does it hurt?"

Bianca's breath caught in her throat "Everywhere"

Maggie felt Bianca tense under her hands and she did the only thing she could do "BUFFY! FAITH!"

A moment later Buffy and Faith burst into the room. Faith looked slightly disorientated and sleepy as if she had just gotten up while Buffy looked like she had been up for hours. Buffy was the first to react as she vaulted over the bed so she could kneel at Bianca's side.

"Maggie?" she questioned in a rushed tone "What the hell happened?"

Maggie shook her head as Faith rushed over to Buffy's side "I don't know. When she woke up she said she was cold but she was actually really hot. Then she just...She looked like she was in pain and..." she broke off as she bit her lip tears forming in her eyes.

Buffy gently moved Maggie's hand away from the cut on Bianca's stomach so she could examine the damage. The bleeding had started to slow considerably.

"Faith?" She asked as she looked up at the dark haired slayer who was anxiously standing behind her "Can you get me a first aid kit?"

Faith nodded as she rushed out of the room. Buffy glanced at Maggie who was gazing at Bianca with tears pouring down her cheeks. The blonde slayer placed her hand over Maggie's own blood covered hand and squeezed it gently "Hey, It's gonna be okay. I promise"

Maggie nodded as she glanced at Buffy and smiled weakly at her. Faith walked in a second later handing Buffy the first aid case and sitting behind Maggie, placing a protective arm across her shoulders. Maggie leaned into her slightly as her tears continued to fall.

Buffy turned her attention back to Bianca placing a hand on her cheek and wincing at her temperature "Bianca?"

Bianca opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she tried to focus "Buffy?"

"Where does it hurt Bianca?" Buffy asked in concern.

"Everywhere" Bianca winced "It's easing off a bit now though. It's just my stomach that hurts"

Buffy nodded "I'll fix that right up ok?"

Bianca nodded as she closed her eyes momentarily before she sat up quickly wincing at the jolt it caused her "Maggie?"

"I'm right here Bianca" Maggie said quietly. Bianca relaxed visibly as Buffy got her to lie back down. She looked up at Maggie noticing the tears on her cheeks "Hey" she whispered as she lifted a hand to her girlfriends cheek "Are you okay?"

Maggie released a tearful laugh as she caught Bianca's hand on her cheek in her own free one "You have a huge gash on your stomach and you're still worrying about me" she kissed the palm of Bianca's hand gently "God I Love you"

Bianca smiled at her "I love you too"

She turned her attention to Faith who was still sitting behind Maggie "Faith?"

"Yeah?" Faith asked as she looked down at Bianca.

"I have a tattoo on my back...Which wasn't there before"

Faith's eyes widened in alarm "It wasn't there before? It just...Appeared?"

Bianca nodded as Buffy stood up.

"All Done" The blonde informed her "Just...Take it easy okay? That cut was pretty damn deep"

"Thanks" Bianca said gratefully as she got up slowly. As she stood up she winced.

Maggie got up and wrapped an arm around her waist "Hey, Where are you going?"

"I'm getting up" she answered.

"Bianca?" Faith interrupted "Can We see that tattoo?"

"Sure " Bianca shrugged as she lifted her tank top to reveal the red and black tattoo.

Faith frowned when she saw it "I have no idea what that is"

"It looks like a kind of Celtic symbol" Buffy commented "But it...looks kinda different...The pentagram is definitely not a good sign"

Bianca lowered her shirt and turned to the slayers "So there's something really wrong with me?"

Faith looked at her seriously "Bianca, How long has this been going on?"

The younger girl looked slightly guilty as she averted her eyes refusing to make eye contact with any of them. Especially Maggie "A couple of days...Maybe a week."

"A WEEK?" Faith yelled "And you didn't tell us?"

"It wasn't this serious before" Bianca muttered "It was just...pain...no blood...and Maggie only noticed the tattoo this morning. I didn't know it was there"

Faith exhaled deeply and ran a hand through her hair "Look...I'm sorry for yelling Bianca...It's just that...Well Me and B care about you don't want anything to happen to you"

Bianca nodded "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys"

Buffy and Faith nodded but Bianca noticed that Maggie didn't show any reaction.

"We'll see you guys downstairs" Buffy said eventually as she took Faith's hand "If ANYTHING at all happens let us know ok?"

Bianca nodded watching Buffy and Faith leave the room. When the door closed she turned back to Maggie who had turned away from her.

"Maggie..."

Maggie ignored her and Bianca stepped forward placing a hand on the other girls' shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maggie finally asked tears audible in her voice. She turned around to look Bianca in the eyes "So what you don't trust me now?"

"Maggie..." Bianca began, reeling at the hurt visible in Maggie's deep brown eyes "I trust you with everything Maggie...I just didn't want to worry you..."

Maggie shook her head as she crossed her arms defensively "You didn't want to WORRY me?" She asked "So when you're bleeding and in pain I'm not gonna WORRY?!"

Bianca looked away from her "I'm sorry. I just...didn't think it was important enough for you to have to worry about. I mean It was just a little bit of pain..."

"A little bit of pain?" Maggie exclaimed her voice growing louder until she was yelling "This is YOUR LIFE BIANCA" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down as she ran a hand through her dark hair "That's important enough to worry about."

Bianca remained silent as Maggie sat on the bed putting her head in her hands. A moment later Bianca heard a small whimper from her girlfriend. She longed to comfort her but she didn't know if the comfort would be accepted or rejected.

"Maggie, Honey..." Bianca began hesitantly.

Maggie looked up at her and held out a hand. Bianca walked over to Maggie and took her hand. The older girl pulled her down so she was sitting on the bed and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Bianca felt her girlfriend shaking slightly as she sobbed. The natural brunette pulled away slightly to look Maggie in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Maggie"

Maggie's tears continued as she looked at Bianca "I love you so much Bianca. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you"

Bianca didn't have a chance to answer as Maggie had pulled her back into the tight embrace, holding her as if she was afraid to let go. When Maggie eventually released her grip on her Bianca pulled back leaning her forehead against Maggie's as she wiped away her tears gently with her thumbs.

"I Love you Maggie" She whispered before she kissed Maggie gently.

When they pulled away Maggie bit her lip as she gazed at Bianca "You'll be okay right? You won't leave me?"

Bianca smiled at her reassuringly "I'm sure Buffy and Faith will find an antidote or something" She placed a small kiss on Maggie's nose causing the other girl to smile warmly at her "I won't leave you. Ever."

Maggie pulled her into a longer kiss "Good" she answered when she pulled away "Because I need you with me"

Bianca smiled softly at her before Maggie kissed her passionately. Bianca responded with equal enthusiasm. When Bianca noticed that they were getting closer to the bed she pulled away quickly and stepped away from Maggie.

"I...Uh..." She stumbled over her words "Shouldn't we be getting downstairs?"

Maggie observed her closely before she spoke "Why do you do that?"

"Do What?" Bianca glanced around nervously.

"Pull Away from Me" Maggie answered. She looked away from Bianca "Whenever it seems we're getting...Intense you pull away from me. Is it because...Maybe you're not attracted to me? Physically I mean?"

Bianca approached her quickly placing a hand on her cheek and forcing eye contact between them. Her heart wrenched painfully when she spotted the insecurity and self doubt in Maggie's eyes "No Maggie that's not it at all. Of course I'm attracted to you. I'm REALLY attracted to you." She sighed as she gazed into her love's eyes "I guess I'm just scared because...well...I've never loved someone as much as I love you...I know it sounds stupid but...I don't want to hurt you"

Maggie's expression relaxed as she smiled and pulled Bianca towards her hugging her tightly. When she pulled away slightly she kissed a stunned Bianca gently and smiled warmly at her "I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"

Bianca's brow furrowed in confusion "It is?"

"Yes!" Maggie exclaimed "I thought that something was REALLY WRONG. Like you were falling OUT of love with me or something"

"Impossible" Bianca informed her as she kissed her sweetly "I could never fall OUT of love with you Maggie"

After a moment Bianca interrupted the silence by muttering "I can't believe you thought I'm not attracted to you"

Maggie shrugged sheepishly "It was a possibility"

Bianca shook her head a small smile on her lips "Not to me"

Maggie wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist "Bianca, About before...what you told me?"

"Yeah?" Bianca asked apprehensively.

Maggie trailed her fingertips down Bianca's cheek "I just wanted you to know that...You could never hurt me..."She tilted her head slightly to meet Bianca's gaze as her expression turned solemn "But It means the world to me that you care"

"I'll always care" Bianca whispered as she pressed her lips to Maggie's gently. When they separated Maggie smiled brightly at her "I guess we should get dressed and go downstairs"

Bianca nodded and they both got ready quickly. Maggie insisted on helping Bianca with her shirt because of her injury.

"Y'know" Maggie said suddenly "If that tattoo wasn't so damn scary it would look pretty cool"

Bianca smiled at her "Yeah?"

Maggie nodded back at her as she helped Bianca pull her shirt on.

When they had finished getting dresses both girls stood next to the door.

"So..." Maggie said "I guess we should...go downstairs or something...Before Buffy and Faith start to worry..."

"Yeah" Bianca agreed "We probably should"

When neither of them made a move Maggie continued "I really don't want to"

Bianca smiled softly at her as she ran a hand down Maggie's arm "I know. But we have to"

Maggie leaned forward and kissed her tenderly "I Love you"

"I love you too" Bianca said as she took Maggie's hand and opened the door.

"Great" Maggie said as they walked out of the room "We get to do more research. Woo Hoo!"

Bianca shook her head and laughed at her as they headed downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again thank you so much for your reviews. They really mean a lot ;) **

**There's not much action in this chapter just romance and drama...Kinda fluffy...Hope u all enjoy ;)**

The dark haired woman pressed herself tightly against the back of the closet trying not to Breathe too heavily. She could see him through the door of the closet...The man in the white mask. Every step he took brought him closer to the door of her hiding place. Her ankle ached from her previous fall so she had to lean heavily on one side. As he sat down on the sofa leaning his head against it she bit her lip. There was no way she could get out of there without him noticing. Not to mention the other three masked woman she knew were around. She internally breathed a sigh of relief when the Man got up and left quickly. She stepped closer to the door but her relief was short lived as the door was torn apart to reveal the blonde haired masked woman. She screamed loudly...

Bianca and Buffy both started violently at the scream clutching the girls next to them tightly. Their eyes were glued to the TV screen as they watched the scary movie (the Strangers) in the dark. Bianca and Maggie were sat on one couch huddled together as Bianca had a death grip on Maggie. Buffy and Faith sat on another couch; they too were close together as Faith had an arm draped across Buffy's shoulders. Buffy clutched Faith's hand tightly in a grip only a slayer could withstand while she hid her face in Faith's shoulder. Both Maggie and Faith laughed out loud as Buffy and Bianca jumped.

"This Movie Is HORRIBLE!!!" Buffy complained as she leaned rested her head against Faith's.

"Seconded" Bianca agreed refusing to look back at the screen.

"Blame Maggie" Faith commented as she smoothed a hand across Buffy's soft blonde hair "She picked the movie"

Maggie glared at her "Hey...I uh...I can't really deny that but..." She thought for a moment before she grinned triumphantly "Faith agreed with me!"

All three of the other girls shot her a look which said _that was a really lame defence._

Maggie shrunk back against the sofa as their attention turned back to the movie just in time to see the tied up man take his also tied up girlfriends hand. Tears filled his eyes as he locked eyes with her. A moment later he gasped as a knife was driven into his stomach.

Faith frowned as the blonde tensed under her arm. Buffy fully pulled away when a knife was driven into the man's chest. The dark haired slayer turned to Buffy to see her fighting back tears. She instantly pulled the blonde back to her, pulling her head to her chest and placing a small kiss on it. She tightened her embrace when the blonde sniffled slightly. Faith looked up to see Bianca and Maggie's concerned gazes directed at them.

"_Is she okay?" _Bianca mouthed concern radiating from her.

"_I don't know" _Faith mouthed back at her as she held Buffy tightly against her. A moment later Buffy pulled away from her and got off the couch. Faith was about to stand up when Buffy stopped her.

"I just need a minute" she whispered before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Faith's cheek. She pulled away and tucked a piece of dark hair behind Faith's ear "I'll be back in a minute. I'm...I'm really sorry Faith"

When she left the room Faith slumped back against the couch looking confused.

Bianca and Maggie looked over at her as the Movie continued.

"What was that about?" Bianca asked quietly.

Faith lifted a hand to her cheek where the sensation of Buffy's lips on her skin still lingered "She looked like she was gonna cry..." Faith said softly "She...uh...she apologised to me...Why did she apologise?"

Realisation washed over Maggie's face "C'mon Fai" She said softly "Think about it. What had just happened in the movie before she pulled away from you?"

Faith looked confused for a moment "That guy was sta..." her eyes widened in disbelief "Oh My God! She was thinking about...Shit..."

Bianca spoke up from where she sat next to Maggie holding her hand tightly "I think you need to talk to her Faith. She has serious guilt issues about that"

Faith nodded looking pained. A moment later Buffy walked back into the room wiping at her eyes and resumed her position next to Faith. The dark haired slayer slid closer to her pulling her into a loving embrace and dropping another kiss on her head. Buffy accepted the comfort as she hugged Faith back leaning her head against the other girls shoulder. Bianca and Maggie exchanged knowing smiles. A few minutes later the end credits rolled and they left the room after saying goodnight to the slayers.

Buffy stood up and turned the TV off before she turned back to Faith who had stood up.

"I guess we should go to bed or something than" Buffy said quietly refusing to meet the other slayers' eyes.

Faith frowned but agreed with the blonde anyway "Okay". She knew she had to talk about what happened but she didn't know how to start that conversation. She followed Buffy up the stairs and stopped outside Of Buffy's door.

"So...uh...night than B" Faith said sadly as she turned away. She was stopped however when a hand caught hers. She turned around to see Buffy gazing at her, her eyes darkened by guilt and sadness.

"Faith..." The blonde began "Could you...Stay with me for a while? I just...I need you close to me right now..."

Faith smiled softly as she squeezed the blushing blonde's hand "Of course I will B"

Buffy returned the smile though it didn't reach her eyes as they walked into the room and sat close together on the bed. As casually as she could Faith placed an arm across Buffy's shoulders pulling her close to her. Buffy leaned her head on the other slayers shoulder and held onto her tightly.

"B?" Faith whispered.

"Yeah Faith?"

"About before..." The dark haired slayer began hesitantly "What happened downstairs...Do you wnt to talk about it?"

Buffy glanced up at her "It was nothing Faith...It was just...I was remembering"

Faith sighed as she observed Buffy's pain "Remembering that night?"

Buffy nodded as her eyes filled with tears. She placed her hand on Faith's stomach where she knew the scar was "I'm so sorry Faith"

"Hey" Faith soothed placing a hand on top of the blonde's where it rested on her stomach "That was not your fault B. You did what you had to do"

Buffy shook her head as she looked up at Faith "But DID I? If I hadn't pushed you away none of that would have happened..."

"B..." Faith said softly silently telling he she didn't have to do this.

"No" Buffy replied as she sat up and kneeled in front of Faith taking both of her hands in hers "I have to say this Faith...All of the stuff I blamed you for...Allan...that was as much my fault as it was yours. I just...I'm really sorry Faith..."

"Hey Faith leaned forward taking the blonde's face in her hands "It's okay B" she leaned in slowly and kissed Buffy on the cheek. As she pulled away she hesitated for a moment noticing that Buffy had her eyes closed. She leaned in slowly placing a gentle lingering kiss on the blonde's lips. Buffy began to respond before she pulled away.

"Faith...What are you doing?" She questioned trying to keep the hope from her voice.

"I'm sorry B" Faith answered looking away from the other slayer "I just...i couldn't hide it any more..."

"Hide what?" Buffy asked quietly.

Faith looked up finally meeting her love's eyes "I love you B. I'm...I'm _in _ love with you". At Buffy's shocked expression she started to pull away feeling herself begin to tear up "I'm sorry B...Look I should just go..."

She was slightly surprised when Buffy pulled her back onto the bed.

Buffy gazed at her sincerely "Faith...I love you too...With all my heart...I never thought you could love me back..."

Faith leaned in and interrupted her with a soft kiss. When they pulled away Buffy wiped the tears marks away from Faith's cheeks.

"Hey" She whispered "Are you okay?"

Faith nodded smiling warmly as she caught the blonde's hand on her cheek. She placed a soft kiss on the palm before she spoke "Yeah...I'm just so happy B. I love you so much"

Buffy returned the smile as she leaned up and kissed Faith tenderly "I love you too Faithy"

They settled back onto the bed holding each other until they fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally reached their bedroom Bianca pulled Maggie into a soft kiss. Maggie's hands settled on Bianca's hips as she returned the kiss and kicked the door shut.

"Mmmm" She smiled indulgently when Bianca pulled away "What was that for?"

Bianca shrugged as she smiled at her girlfriend "Just for being you"

"Well remind me to be me more often" Maggie winked.

"Well I could...Or I could just..." she leaned in slowly so that her lips grazed Maggie's. Maggie parted her lips slightly and closed her eyes expectantly. Bianca paused for a moment before she spoke:

"So how 'bout that Movie?" Bianca asked against Maggie's lips before she pulled away.

"Huh?" Maggie's eyes snapped open in surprise "You wanna talk about the MOVIE? But...But we...You were gonna..."

At Bianca's mischievous grin she pouted.

"Biaancaa" she whined "That was MEAN!"

Bianca laughed at Maggie's wounded puppy look "Would that be as mean as renting a movie which would totally terrify your girlfriend?"

"It wasn't that scary" The dyed brunette attempted.

Bianca gave her a disbelieving look "Did you not feel me like...clutching you in fear. I don't think I could have physically gotten any closer"

Maggie smiled charmingly at her girlfriend "Maybe that's why I rented that Movie. MAYBE I just wanted to be as close to you as physically possible"

Bianca felt herself melt under Maggie's loving gaze "Okay. I guess I can let you off the hook. But just because you're so damn cute"

Maggie tilted her head at Bianca as she smiled warmly "You think I'm cute?"

Bianca sent her a look which said _DUH._

She pulled both of Maggie's hands to her lips and kissed the knuckles of her right hand before she began to speak looking deep into her eyes "I think you're...cute" she moved her lips to the knuckles of Maggie's right hand "...Adorable..." she leaned forward and kissed her soulmates forehead gently "...Charming..." She moved her lips to Maggie's cheek and allowed them to linger there for a moment "...Gorgeous..." when she pulled back slightly she placed a small kiss on Maggie's nose and the former blonde opened her eyes "I think...no I KNOW that you're stunningly beautiful and that You Maggie Stone are the love of my life"

Maggie gave her a beautiful tearful smile "Bianca?"

Bianca smiled slightly "Yeah?"

"Kiss me" Maggie breathed already leaning forward.

Bianca met her halfway kissing her tenderly. When they pulled back both had tears on their cheeks.

"I love you so much Bianca" Maggie whispered leaning her head against Bianca's.

"I Love you too Maggie"

Maggie kissed her again before she pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks, she laughed slightly tearfully "Your speeches always make me cry"

Bianca shrugged as she grinned at Maggie "I try"

"You succeed" Maggie pulled Bianca back into her arms and kissed her cheek softly "I love you with everything I have Bianca. Everything that I am and I just...can't even begin to put into words how much I love you..."

Bianca smiled softly at Maggie before she leaned forward and pressed their lips together gently. Maggie pulled Bianca impossible close to her as she wrapped her arms around her and deepened the kiss. Her fingers skimmed the bottom of Bianca's shirt before she slipped her hand under the material to come to rest on Bianca's flat stomach. This gained her a soft noise of approval from Bianca. Neither of them noticed they were approaching the bed until Bianca's knees collided with the edge.

"Bianca"' Maggie gasped out when they pulled away "Are you...Do you want me to stop?"

Bianca shook her head smiling slightly at Maggie's worried expression "You don't have to stop...I mean you can if you want to ...If you're not ready or..."

Her words were cut off as Maggie pressed her lips gently against Bianca's.

"I want to be with you Bianca" she said in a small voice when she pulled away.

Bianca observed her for a moment before she took Maggie's hands in her own "Maggie, you're shaking honey...are you sure that you're ready?"

Maggie nodded "I'm sure Bink...I'm just nervous but...as long as I'm with you I'm fine..."

The taller girl smiled as she held up her own shaking hand "ditto"

The dyed brunette smiled shyly at her "I love you Binks"

Bianca returned the smile as she traced Maggie's cheek with her fingertips "I love you too Mags"

Maggie smiled as she kissed her girlfriend passionately and they fell back onto the soft mattress.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is kind of late but I was kin of preoccupied writing my BAM one-shot (this I swear). Sorry this chapter is short and it's slow and sort of crappy... Next chapter will be better. I Promise. Once again thanks for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them ;) **

Bianca glanced at Buffy who was sitting on the couch next to her. The blonde girl was fidgeting slightly and kept looking like she was going to say something but decided not to. The two girls were waiting for Maggie and Faith to come downstairs before they went on patrol. Both of the slayers and Maggie had tried to persuade Bianca to stay in but they had finally agreed that she could go with them. They still hadn't found much out about what was wrong with the younger girl. All they knew was that the tattoo was modern and dangerous.

"Buffy?" Bianca questioned eventually "Is there something wrong? Something you...wanted to tell me?"

Buffy bit her lip as she looked over at Bianca "I was just...well...I was gonna say that I'm sorry for...um...that night Y'know...If I had been paying more attention..."

"Hey" Bianca cut her off as she placed a hand on the slayers arm "It wasn't your fault. Those vamps were too strong. They held you back. This is in no way your fault"

Buffy was about to say something before she was interrupted by Faith bounding down the stairs noisily. They glanced up as she rushed into the living room.

"Hey Guys guess what?" She exclaimed.

Buffy and Bianca couldn't help but smile at seeing the other slayer so excited.

"What?" they asked in unison. They were once again interrupted as Maggie followed Faith into the room. Bianca's jaw dropped slightly when she glanced at her girlfriend. Maggie was wearing dark jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders and a silver cross which hung around her neck completed the look. To say she looked different would be a major understatement.

"What d'ya think?" Maggie asked as held her arms out.

"You look...Wow."Bianca finally uttered "You...uh...wow"

Maggie grinned at Bianca's momentary vocabulary breakdown "Good Wow?" She asked.

Bianca finally nodded "Definitely good wow...You look totally hot"

Faith grinned triumphantly nudging Maggie who had begun to blush furiously "Hell yeah she does!"

"Hey you kinda look like a mini-Faith" Buffy spoke up.

"Mini-Faith?" Maggie questioned "Why Mini? We're about the same age"

"Because you're considerably shorter" Bianca offered causing Faith to burst into giggles. The brunette slayer leaned over and high fived her.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" She grinned before she fell onto the couch laughing at Maggie who had begun to pout. Bianca giggled at the slayer who looked as if she couldn't breathe.

Faith sobered up for a minute as she glanced over at Bianca "We should compare notes on short women"

"HEY!" Maggie and Buffy exclaimed in unison.

This time both Bianca and Faith burst into fits of giggles. When they finally calmed down both Buffy and Maggie were glaring at them. Faith stood up putting on her best innocent look as she gazed at the other slayer. Buffy pointed to her own lips then Faith before shaking her head and grinning wickedly.

"Buuut B!" Faith whined in a totally out of character way. Bianca and Maggie who hadn't noticed the slayers' earlier exchange as they were too caught up in each other's gazes glanced up at them in surprise.

Buffy shook her head adamantly.

"Please?"She asked walking over to the blonde slayer and taking her hand "I'm really sorry B"

Buffy smiled softly at her "Okay...since you asked so nice I..." she was cut off by Faith placing a passionate but soft kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around the dark haired slayers' waist pulling her as close as possible. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck in response.

Bianca and Maggie's jaws dropped as they observed the slayers who continued to kiss obliviously.

When they pulled back Faith stepped away slightly and grinned at Buffy "See? You can't resist me"

A moment later Maggie rushed over and pulled Faith into a huge bear hug actually lifting her off the ground "Oh My God Fai. You told her? I'm so proud of you!"

Faith laughed out loud "Maggie put me down"

Maggie set the slayer back on the ground but still kept her in a warm hug. When she eventually pulled away she smiled softly at Faith "I mean it. I'm really proud of you"

Faith returned the smile "Thanks" she glanced at Bianca "Hey Bianca, your girl may be short but she sure is strong"

Bianca smiled indulgently "Mmhm"

Faith turned back to Maggie, her expression turning serious "Maggie? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh...sure" Maggie looked confused but followed the slayer out of the room. When they exited the room and walked into the kitchen Faith threw her arms around Maggie's neck and hugged her tightly. Maggie though surprised at first hugged her back.

"I just..." Faith pulled away and turned her gaze downward self consciously "I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't...been here for me I would never have told B how I felt about her never mind sticking around to find out what her reaction would be"

Maggie stepped back and hopped onto the counter before she looked at Faith contemplatively "Y'know...you and I have a lot of things in common"

Faith tilted her head in confusion "Really? Like what?"

"We both run when things start to look bad, We both had rubbish childhoods, we..." Maggie was about to continue when Faith interrupted her.

"Wait!" Faith exclaimed as she took a step back looking at Maggie suspiciously "How do you know about that?"

Maggie bit her lip guiltily "Well uh...remember a couple of days ago when you had been slaying and you fell asleep on the couch? You kinda had a nightmare and you talk in your sleep so I...caught the gist of it...I didn't MEAN to listen or anything it's just you were upset and I was trying to wake you up"

"It's fine" Faith answered her.

"You look...Kinda freaked" Maggie observed.

Faith shook her head as she moved closer to Maggie and leaned on the counter next to where the other girl was sitting "No...It's okay. It's just...apart from Buffy you know more about me than anyone else...It's kinda scary y'know?"

Maggie nodded looking slightly troubled.

Faith reassured her quickly "But to be honest...There's nobody else I would prefer to know that much about me"

Maggie grinned at her as she hopped off the counter and pulled Faith into a quick hug before she pulled away and said "We should probably get back in there..."

"Ready to go?" Buffy asked as they re-entered the room.

Maggie and Faith both nodded and followed Buffy and Bianca out of the door. They fell back slightly from the other two as they walked.

"So..." Faith said as they walked "How are you and Bianca doing?"

"Well...we...Uh...Y'know" Maggie blushed brightly as she glanced at Faith.

"And?" Faith pushed, grinning mysteriously.

"What?" Maggie shifted uncomfortably but couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"How was it?" Faith asked nudging her gently.

"It was...Amazing" Maggie smiled happily.

Faith smiled at her "I'm happy for you Mags"

Maggie returned the smile and they both sped up to catch up with Bianca and Buffy.

------------------------------------

Bianca and Maggie had fallen back slightly from Buffy and Faith who were walking in front of them hand in hand.

Maggie pulled Bianca closer to her by wrapping an arm across her shoulders as they walked.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she spoke up suddenly.

Bianca glanced at her and smiled warmly "If it's half as much as I love you I'm one lucky girl"

Maggie stopped and pressed her lips to Bianca's gently.

When they pulled away they stood there gazing into each other's eyes before lighting suddenly rumbled and rain started to pour down. Bianca jumped violently and clutched Maggie tightly.

"Oh My God" Maggie heard her whimper. The dyed brunette knew instantly that Bianca was remembering that night in Pine valley. The night of the storm. She pulled the shaking brunette closer to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"It's okay Bianca I'm right here..." she soothed.

"Maggie?" Bianca responded breathlessly as she pulled away and placed a hand to her temple in pain "I...It hurts..." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying to block out the pain "E...everythings spinning Maggie..."

"Bianca?! Maggie exclaimed in panic as she felt Bianca began to sway. As the brunette began to collapse unconscious Maggie caught her in her arms lowering her gently to the ground. She held her tightly against herself to shield the younger girl from the cold "Bianca?!"

When Bianca showed no sign of responding Maggie looked up and yelled "Faith! Buffy!"

The slayers were already racing towards her and they were at her side in seconds.

"What happened?" Faith asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"The storm started" Maggie explained shakily with tears streaming down her cheeks "She...uh...Panicked and collapsed but she was IN PAIN!"

Faith kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on Bianca's forehead "She has a temperature. She's really warm"

"We need to go back home" Buffy said instantly.

Faith nodded as she placed an arm across Maggie's shaking shoulders reassuringly as Buffy picked Bianca up gently and they started to head home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They're greatly appreciated. This chapter is kind of angsty. Only a couple more chapters to go before the end. Hope you all enjoy this chapter ;)**

Maggie was sitting on the bed her knees pulled tightly to her chest. She glanced over at Bianca who was lying next to her still unconscious. She had been out for three days and they couldn't wake her but Buffy and Faith insisted that she was better off with them than at a hospital as the hospital would not be able to fix it. She watched as the natural brunette seemed to tense slightly in pain and felt tears begin to fill her eyes as she thought back to yesterday's events.

----Flashback----

Maggie sighed as she brushed a piece of hair out of Bianca's face from where she sat kneeling next to her. All she wanted at that moment was for Bianca to open her eyes and pull her into her arms reassuring her that it would be ok.

"Her fate is inevitable" A masculine voice from behind her said suddenly. Maggie stood up and whirled around to see a dark haired man smirking at her from where he stood at the foot of the bed.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

"It means" the man replied "That she's going to die and..."

"Shut up!" Maggie growled at him.

"AND" the man continued "Nothing you do will stop it from happening"

"She's not going to die!" Maggie argued shaking her head adamantly even as she felt tears form in her eyes and her chest constrict with fear.

"Oh but she will die Maggie" the man countered "First the pain will come and then her heart rate will begin to decrease until it eventually..." he smirked sadistically at her "Stops"

Maggie stepped forward he fists clenched tightly "I told you to shut the hell up!"

"But that's not even the most interesting part" he grinned at her "When she does die from the poison..." he stepped closer to her pinning her against the wall "It'll be YOUR fault Maggie"

Maggie swallowed hard "W...What do you mean?"

The man shook his head an amused glint clear in his dark eyes "The poison Cambias injected her with...It wouldn't work if it didn't include her soulmates blood...your blood....and it only works if it is injected on a hellmouth. It's your fault she's dying Maggie"

As the man disappeared Maggie released a sob and slid down the wall with tears pouring down her cheeks.

--- End Flashback---

The dyed brunette's thoughts were interrupted as she felt Bianca stir next to her. Her attention was instantly directed at the other girl as she blinked her eyes open.

"ugh!" Bianca groaned lifting a hand to her eyes to drown out the light "Maggie?"

Maggie took Bianca's hand in her own and spoke to her softly "I'm right here Binks"

Bianca lowered her hand and smiled weakly at her girlfriend "Hey"

Maggie returned the smile tearfully as she lowered her forehead to rest against Bianca's "Hey. You scared me"

As Maggie pulled away Bianca's smile faded slightly "Maggie..." she sat up painfully and leaned against the headboard with Maggie's help.

"Yeah?" Maggie asked softly brushing a hand across Bianca's cheek lovingly.

"I need to tell you something" Bianca began as she looked into Maggie's eyes.

"You can tell me anything" the older girl replied sincerely.

Bianca sighed as she held out a hand to Maggie. When she took it Bianca pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Maggie pulled away from the kiss when she felt wetness on Bianca's cheeks and tasted salt on her lips.

"Hey" she said softly as she hugged Bianca gently "what's wrong Binks"

Bianca shook her head as she wiped her eyes trying to stop crying "I...Maggie...I have to tell you something..."

Maggie nodded and squeezed Bianca's hand "Tell me"

Bianca took a deep breath as she looked into Maggie's warm eyes "I'm dying Maggie"

Maggie paled dramatically and her breath caught in her throat.

"No" she stumbled off the bed shaking her head "No you can't...you can't say that Bianca...you can't say that to me..."

"Maggie..." Bianca began biting her lip "I'm sorry"

Maggie crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around Bianca. The younger girl held her tightly as sobs shook Maggie's small frame.

After a while Maggie pulled away and shook her head as she gazed into Bianca's teary eyes "You're not going to die Bianca"

Bianca took Maggie's hand and placed it over her heart "Can you feel that Maggie?"

Maggie nodded through her tears "Bianca please don't do this"

"Maggie" Bianca leaned forward and cupped Maggie's face in her hands "I love you. Nothing will ever change that"

She was answered with more tears "Maggie, I need to know that If I..." she stopped unable to say the word that stuck in her throat "Will you raise our daughter?"

Maggie raised her eyes to meet Bianca's "You...you said 'our'"

Bianca nodded "Because she is Maggie. She's our daughter in all the ways that count"

Maggie released a soft sob "You can't leave me Bianca. I can't do this without you. I...I need you."

Bianca raised a hand to stroke Maggie's hair smiling sadly at her "I'll never LEAVE you Maggie. Even if you can't see me I'll be right here" she placed her hand over Maggie's heart "Close your eyes"

The other girl closed her eyes causing built up tears to stream down her cheeks. Bianca leaned in and kissed her gently prolonging the moment as she moved both of her hands to Maggie's cheeks. When she eventually pulled away both were left breathless "Keep this in your heart Maggie. I could never leave you. You know why?"

Maggie shook her head tearfully and Bianca continued "Because you Maggie Stone are my forever love. Nothing could tear me away from you"

Maggie grabbed Bianca in a tight hug "Bianca you can't...You can't leave me" she pulled away to look into Bianca's eyes "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bianca...I...I want to marry you someday and have kids and everything. I need you here with me. I...need to wake up next to you everyday...to hold you, to kiss you, to make love to you. But I need YOU"

Bianca smiled tearfully at her "You...you want to marry me?"

"YES!" Maggie exclaimed "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much Bianca. You ARE my life. You're my first and only true love and you're my soulmate in every sense of the word" she leaned forward and pulled Bianca into a passionate kiss trying to convey the depth of her love and emotions.

When they eventually pulled away Maggie fought back more tears as she looked into Bianca's eyes "You promised you would never leave me"

Bianca sighed "I'm sorry " Her expression switched to determined as she leaned forward and cupped Maggie's cheek forcing eye contact "I'm not giving up Maggie. I will fight through heaven and hell to be with you. You have to know that"

Maggie nodded as she pulled Bianca into a tight hug "I love you so much Bianca"

Bianca pulled away and smiled at her "I love you too Maggie"

They both lay back in the bed holding each other as Bianca shook slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" Maggie asked gently noticing that Bianca was shaking.

"Just cold" Bianca whispered.

In answer Maggie held her tighter. A moment later she spoke up "Bianca?"

"Mmhm?" Bianca questioned sleepily.

"It's my fault" Maggie spoke up in a low voice "What's happening to you is all my fault"

Bianca looked up at her and frowned "What do you mean? Of course it's not your fault"

Maggie shook her head "It is. That poison wouldn't work unless it had my blood in it. I'm so sorry Bianca"

"Maggie" Bianca spoke firmly as she grasped Maggie's hands "none of this is YOUR fault. I don't care if the poison had your blood in it. Don't blame yourself"

"I'm supposed to protect you from all of this though" Maggie argued tears forming in her eyes again "but I'm HURTING YOU"

"No" Bianca moved her hand to Maggie's cheek "You would never hurt me Mags."

Maggie stayed silent and Bianca kissed her gently "I love you. Don't forget that Maggie"

"Forget?" Maggie asked blankly, her expression darkened a moment later "No Bianca. We're not doing this. Don't you dare say goodbye. We're gonna fight this okay?"

Bianca nodded as she closed her eyes. Maggie held her as Bianca once again yielded to unconsciousness.

--------------

"Maggie?" Faith's voice sounded from the doorway. Maggie looked up at her from where she sat on the bed. It had been another day and Bianca had shown no signs of waking up.

"What?" She asked trying to keep the anger from her voice. As angry as she was right then she didn't want to cause the slayer any more pain than she was already obviously feeling.

"It's been 4 days" Faith spoke hesitantly "You haven't eaten or come out of that room for 4DAYS Mags"

"I'm not gonna leave her" Maggie answered as she stood up and ran a hand through her slightly messy hair.

"Maggie..." Faith stepped further into the room.

Maggie rolled her eyes at the slayer "What?!"

"You need to get out of this room and do something to help Bianca instead of just sitting here" Though her words were harsh Faith kept her tone gentle.

Maggie's expression hardened and she stepped closer to Faith invading her personal space "Back off Faith. I told you I'm not moving from her side"

Faith refused to back up "You're giving up Maggie. You need to FIGHT for her not wallow in self pity as if she's already dead"

Maggie clenched a fist "Shut up. And get out"

"Do you blame me Maggie?" Faith asked "Is that what's wrong? Well, I blame me too. If you wanna hit me go ahead. I won't stop you but I am not going to leave you like this"

Maggie felt herself begin to waver but she pushed Faith back roughly "Shut up"

Faith shook her head and stepped forward placing a hand on Faith's arm "I told you Maggie. I'm not going to leave you"

Maggie shook her head and pulled away from the contact "Leave me the hell alone"

"No" Faith said simply.

Maggie let out a low growl and pushed the other girl backwards "JUST GET OUT!"

Faith shook her head "I can't leave you"

Maggie bit her lip as angry tears formed in her eyes "She's dying Faith. She's...She's dying and it's all my fault!" she yelled.

The slayer took a hesitant step forward "Mags..."

"She said goodbye to me!" the dyed brunette sobbed "I can't do this Faith...I...just"

Faith moved forward and pulled Maggie into a tight embrace. Maggie collapsed against her causing them to slump to the ground.

"It's all my fault Faith!" Maggie sobbed into Faith's shoulder as she clutched the slayer tightly. Faith held her tightly as she sobbed in despair.

"It's not your fault Maggie" she whispered when the other girl calmed down

. Maggie looked up at her with tears running down her cheeks as she shook "But it is Faith. I told you what that guy said to me about my blood"

Faith shook head "It isn't Maggie"

Maggie glanced over at Bianca who was still unconscious "I'm losing her Fai"

Faith fought back her own tears as she looked at her friends. One dying and one in despair "I promise I'll Fix this Maggie. Giles has a lead on an antidote to this poison."

Maggie pulled away slightly to look Faith in the eyes "When you go and get it...I'm going with you okay?"

Faith was about to protest but Maggie stopped her "I have to do this"

Faith nodded as she stood up and helped Maggie up "Come on Mags. You need to get out of this room for a while"

Maggie shook her head "What if she wakes up?"

"B will stay with her" Faith reassured her.

Maggie nodded hesitantly as she walked over to the bed and kissed Bianca gently on the forehead "I'll be back soon Binks"

With one final glance at Bianca she walked out of the room with Faith in tow.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them. Just for you guys this chapter is extra long (My longest chapter so far!!!). Only one more chapter to go after this :(. I'm really gonna miss this fic so I may consider a sequel if you guys would want that...would you? Plz let me know. Hope u all enjoy this (extra long) chapter.**

Chapter 10

Maggie rushed around her room looking for her boots. Faith had told her that they'd found a possible antidote for Bianca and they had to leave as soon as possible. The slayers had tried to dissuade her from going but Maggie had insisted that she had to go. For Bianca.

"A-ha!" she exclaimed when she found the boots under the bed.

"Maggie?" Bianca called weakly from the bed. Maggie jumped up from her position on the floor rushing to Bianca's side.

"Yeah Binks?" She asked taking the other girl's hand.

Bianca blinked at her in confusion as she sat up slowly "Where are you going?"

Maggie glanced around guiltily "I...Um..Well"

"Maggie" Bianca interrupted her "Just tell me"

Maggie still refused to meet her girlfriend's eyes "Faith and Buffy have a lead on an antidote. I'm going with them"

"No" Bianca spoke adamantly.

Maggie frowned "No?"

"It's too dangerous" The younger girl continued "You could get hurt"

"Bianca" Maggie sighed "You're dying! I have to do something"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me" Bianca said quietly as she glanced away.

"Binks..." Maggie whispered "You have to understand that I can't just sit here and do nothing"

Bianca shook her head "Maggie, if anything happens to you. I don't know what I'll do"

Maggie frowned "And It wouldn't affect me if you died?"

Bianca sighed as she ran a hand through her dark hair in exasperation "I didn't say that. What I mean is..." she paused for a moment to consider her words carefully "I mean that...If anything happened to you...If you weren't around I don't think I would be able to...well...y'know"

Maggie stood up and backed away "So what you're saying is that...You think you love me more than I love you?"

"I didn't say that!" Bianca protested "Maggie, you have to listen"

"NO!" The dyed brunette argued stepping forward and kneeling down next to the bed "YOU have to listen Bianca. I love you. The fact that you doubt my love for you kills me."

Bianca looked away from Maggie's hurt expression "I don't doubt that you love me..."

"You have no idea how much" Maggie interrupted "I love you with all my heart Bianca. That's why I have to do something"

Bianca turned her gaze back to Maggie's "Maggie I'm sorry I have to do this but...you have to realise..." she took Maggie's hand gently and placed two of the other girls' finger on the pulse point on her wrist "It's slowing down. You're right I do need the antidote but I would rather die than have to live without you...you understand right Maggie?"

Maggie nodded as tears formed in her eyes "I do" she said "But Bianca you have to let me try...Please. I need you"

Bianca hesitated for a moment before she nodded slowly "Promise me that you'll come back to me Mags"

Maggie got up and sat next to her on the bed "I swear I'll come back to you Bianca. Nothing can keep me away from you for too long...you know that. I love you"

"I Love you too" Bianca whispered before she pulled Maggie closer to her and kissed her slowly. Maggie responded instantly by deepening the kiss and placing a hand on Bianca's cheek.

She pulled away slightly and smiled tearfully at Bianca "I have to..." she started to say before Bianca moved forward once again capturing her lips with her own in a passionate kiss.

After a long moment Maggie once again pulled back "Bianca you're...uh...you're..." She finally gave up on talking as she leaned forward again and kissed Bianca with all she had, pulling her as close as possible.

"You're...Trying to distract me" she panted when she pulled away.

"Is it working?" Bianca questioned.

"Hell Yeah" Maggie responded "But I really need to go"

"I need to talk to Faith before she goes" Bianca said softly "Could you tell her?"

Maggie nodded before she placed a quick kiss on Bianca's lips "I'll come back up here before I leave okay?"

Bianca nodded and Maggie exited the room. She sighed sadly and sat pushed the covers away from herself sitting Indian style as she leaned back against the headboard.

"Hey" Faith smiled softly at her as she walked in a moment later "Maggie said you needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah" she patted the bed next to her silently indicating that Faith should sit down. When faith sat down Bianca took a deep breath "Okay well...uh...the thing is...Um..."

"Hey" Faith interrupted as she took Bianca's hand "its okay Bianca. You can tell me"

"Right" Bianca closed her eyes before she opened them again looking directly at Faith "Could you do something for me?"

"Of course" Faith replied instantly.

"I...I need you to protect Maggie for me" Bianca started her voice cracking slightly "Not just when you go after this antidote but...If I don't make it...She'll blame herself...Faith, will you promise me you'll protect her?"

Faith appeared shocked for a minute "Of course I will Bianca"

"Buffy will blame herself too" Bianca said after a moment "So make sure she knows that none of this is her fault?"

Faith nodded as she glanced away.

"Hey" Bianca placed a hand on her arm "I'm sorry for just laying all of this on you Faith"

"Don't worry about it" Faith said softly.

"Oh and Faith?" Bianca asked quietly "Don't blame yourself either. If it happens there's nothing you could have done. Could you...could you do one more thing for me?"

"Anything" the slayer replied solemnly.

Bianca felt tears form in her eyes and as she spoke they rolled freely down her cheeks. She leaned over towards the bedside cabinet opening the drawer and pulling out an expensive looking gold necklace. She held it out to Faith who took it carefully "Could you give her this and...Make sure she knows that I love her? That I could never stop?"

"Bianca..." Faith said softly as she fought back tears "You cannot give up you hear me? DO NOT give up!"

"I'm not giving up" Bianca said softly "I'm just taking precautions...y'know. Thanks for this Faith. You and Buffy have been really great. You guys are like mine and Maggie's best friend's y'know? And no matter what you think YOU are one hell of a great person Faith"

The dark haired slayer pulled Bianca into a tight hug. When she pulled back she had tears flowing freely down her cheeks "Thanks Bianca. But I'm gonna do everything I can to stop this okay. I really care about you and Maggie...I don't want anything to happen to you"

"I know" Bianca smiled as Faith stood up "Thanks Faith"

Faith leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead "I'm gonna do whatever I can Bianca"

Bianca smiled as the slayer hurriedly wiped her cheeks and left the room with one last smile sent her way.

---------------------------

Faith sighed deeply as she walked down the hallway. She tucked the necklace carefully into her jeans pocket. She hated seeing her friends hurting so much. Bianca and Maggie had come to mean a lot to herself and Buffy not to mention the rest of the gang.

"Hey" Maggie said as she walked up to Faith "Are you okay? You seem upset"

"I'm fine" Faith replied quietly as she wiped her cheeks noticing that she still had tears falling from her eyes. She impulsively pulled Maggie into a gentle hug "Go see your girl Mags" With that faith released her and walked down the stairs. Maggie stood there frozen in shock for a moment before she turned and walked into the bedroom she shared with Bianca noticing Bianca seemed just as upset as Faith.

"Hey" she said as she sat on the bed next to Bianca "What's wrong with Faith? She looked really upset"

"I just...had to tell her something" Bianca replied vaguely as she wiped her own tears away.

"Are you keeping something from me?" Maggie questioned looking worried "Is something wrong? You can tell me Binks"

"I'm not keeping anything from you Maggie" Bianca replied as she looked Maggie in the eyes.

"I have to go in a minute" Maggie replied seemingly satisfied with Bianca's answer.

Bianca pulled Maggie closer to her. She trailed a finger down Maggie's cheek to her full lips causing the dyed brunette to shiver slightly. After a moment Maggie leaned forward and kissed Bianca softly. Bianca responded by deepening the kiss and pulling Maggie fully into the bed with her. After a couple of long minutes Maggie pulled away and stood up smiling down at Bianca "No way are you gonna distract me." She said softly. She leaned down and kissed Bianca slowly and tenderly. When she pulled away she leaned her forehead against the younger girls "I have to go"

Bianca nodded and Maggie stood up grabbing her leather jacket and pulling it on. She Moved forward and placed another kiss on Bianca's lips.

"Remember what you promised Maggie" Bianca whispered "I'll be waiting for you"

"I will" she kissed Bianca like she would die of thirst "See you later. I love you Binks"

"I love you too Maggie"

Maggie was about to leave when Bianca grabbed her hand halting her progress. The natural brunette sat up on her knees and pulled the all too willing Maggie closer to her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her sweetly.

Maggie smiled as she pulled away after a minute and left the room blowing one last kiss behind her.

--------------------------

Faith walked into the dining room and Buffy looked up at her, her expression turning to concern.

"Hey" she said as she stood up and started to move over to Faith "Are you okay?"

Faith shook her head slightly and Buffy pulled her into a warm loving hug. She let out a quiet sob as Buffy lead her over to the couch sitting down and pulling her onto her lap. When Faith calmed down slightly she pulled back slightly to look Buffy in the eyes "She thinks she's going to die B. We can't let that happen...and...Maggie...oh my God...I can't even imagine how she must feel...If it were you I don't know what I would..."

"We won't let her die Faithy" Buffy said as tears formed in her own eyes as she thought of Bianca and Maggie's pain "I swear to you"

Faith looked at her seriously for a moment "I love you so Much B"

"I love you too Faithy" Buffy whispered before they both leaned in and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. A slight cough from behind them caused them to separate and they looked up to see Maggie smiling warmly at them.

"You guys are really sweet" She said causing them to blush brightly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Buffy asked.

"Well..." Maggie said slowly "I caught the 'I love you's'"

Faith blushed even more as she looked away causing both Buffy and Maggie to exchange soft smiles.

"Maggie?" Faith asked quietly "C'mere"

When Maggie approached them Buffy and Faith pulled her into a group hug. They remained like that for a moment before they pulled away.

Maggie smiled gratefully at them "So are you guys ready to go?"

Both girls nodded.

Maggie observed them for a moment, tilting her head in concern "Hey, have you guys been crying? Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Faith replied quietly "But we're fine Mags...really"

Maggie glanced at Buffy who nodded in agreement. She pulled them both into a hug "If anything's wrong you guys can tell me"

"We know" Buffy said quietly before they pulled away "Thanks Maggie"

They all headed toward the door determined to find the antidote...

-------

"Are you guys sure this is the right way?" Maggie asked for about the fifth time as she squinted into the dark tunnel ahead.

"YES!" Both Buffy and Faith Whisper-yelled.

"Ok" Maggie exclaimed "Sheesh, I was only asking!"

"Sorry" Buffy apologised from her left side "We didn't mean to yell"

"Its okay" Maggie sighed "I know I'm being annoying...I'm just...really anxious"

She jumped slightly as Faith slipped a hand into hers apparently sensing her fear. She glanced to her right and smiled at the dark haired slayer.

"_Thanks Fai_" She mouthed.

Faith shrugged a shoulder and sent her a lopsided grin.

"_Anytime" _She mouthed back.

They walked along for a while in silence but both Maggie and Faith stopped when Buffy stopped short.

"B?" Faith whispered.

"Can you hear that?" Buffy whispered.

Both Maggie and Faith listened closely. Maggie found that she couldn't hear anything but Faith nodded.

"Chanting" She said softly. Maggie noticed that the grip on her hand tightened slightly and she smiled at the slayer's obvious overprotective nature.

"I can't hear anything" She whispered.

"Slayer hearing" Faith muttered to her.

"Oh" Maggie nodded in understanding as they began to walk forward taking more care than they were before. They finally reached an entrance to an open cavern and they glanced around to see about 5 vampires standing in a circle facing towards where they were standing.

"Shit" Faith swore softly "Right. It's okay. B we'll make with the synchronised slaying and Maggie stay here"

"No way!" Maggie protested "I'm going with you"

Faith rolled her eyes and sighed as she glanced at Buffy "Damn It Mags. I swore I wou..." Her words were cut off as her hand was torn from Maggie's and she was tossed carelessly into the wall by a vampire.

"Ok change Of plan" Buffy muttered before she pushed Maggie behind her and threw herself at the vampire knocking him roughly to the ground.

"You are in so much trouble for hurting her" She said in between punches. She finally staked him and rushed over to where Maggie was already at Faith's side. Faith appeared ok other than the cut which now adorned her head.

"You Okay Faithy?" Buffy asked.

Faith nodded but her gaze switched to behind Buffy "Duck B"

Buffy Ducked just before Faith threw a stake over her head causing the vampire behind Buffy to turn to dust. Buffy stood next to Faith and Maggie noticing that there were four vamps left.

"I'll go right" she said to Faith.

"Guess that means I get left" Faith grinned at her.

They both lunged towards their targets. Buffy easily staked a vampire who left himself open to attack before she punched the other in the face causing him to recoil slamming into the stone wall. A stake to the heart caused him to turn to dust.

"Ha!" She muttered grinning triumphantly. Her smile faded however as she noticed Faith staking her final vampire...But there was an uber vamp approaching behind the dark haired slayer with a large looking axe. The blonde risked a glance at Maggie noticing her exchanging blows with a newbie vamp. She clearly had the advantage on the vampire as he was getting hardly any blows in. Without even thinking about it she pulled her stake out and jumped in front of the uber vamp staking him through the heart just as Faith staked her vampire and Maggie staked her's. Pain shot through her stomach as the vampire disappeared.

"B!" She heard Faith Scream as she felt arms wrap around her "No!"

Her knees buckled and she dropped to them on the ground, Faith going with her.

"Faith" Buffy whispered as she looked into her girlfriends tear filled eyes "Help Maggie"

Faith appeared torn for a moment as she glanced at Maggie who was fighting the final vampire and Buffy bleeding in her arms.

"FAITH GO!" She yelled.

Faith lowered her gently to the ground before she darted towards Maggie staking the vampire quickly. In an instant the dark haired slayer was back at her side, tears falling freely.

"B?" She whimpered.

"I'm Okay Faith" Buffy whispered "I think it's just a scratch"

Faith pulled the blonde's shirt up slightly to reveal the deep looking cut "That's more than a scratch B"

"I'll be fine" She said softly "I promise"

Faith pulled her into a soft teary kiss "Don't do that again B. You scared me to death. What were you thinking? "

Buffy gazed at her seriously "I love you too much to see you get hurt"

"I love you too" Faith whispered before Buffy kissed her tenderly.

When they pulled away Buffy glanced at Maggie who had dropped to her knees sat up and glanced at Maggie who had dropped to her knees next to them.

"Hey..." She started, she was cut off though as Maggie pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh My God" Maggie spoke up as she pulled away "Are you okay Buffy? Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Uh...sorry?" Buffy smiled sheepishly.

"Can I see?" Maggie asked motioning to Buffy's stomach. Maggie pushed Buffy's shirt up and looked the wound over for a moment.

"It's deep but it should be fine" Maggie said quietly.

"Hey" Buffy said as something occurred to her "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Maggie grinned at the slayer's who looked utterly confused "Dawn and Kenn taught me and Bianca"

Faith shook her head an amused smile on her lips "I should've known"

They all stood up and Maggie glanced around the cave "So where's the antidote?"

"I think that's it" Faith pointed towards a small bottle of blue liquid which was in the middle of a small table in the centre of the circle the vampires had been guarding. They walked over to it and Maggie was about to take it when Buffy grabbed her arm.

"WAIT!"

"What?" Maggie asked in confusion.

"It could be a trap" the blonde slayer informed her "I should get it"

"No Way!" Faith protested "I'll get it!"

"Nope. I should" Buffy argued.

"No way B!"

"I'm getting it"

"Uh...Guys?" Maggie cut in.

"it' could be dangerous!" Faith protested.

"GUYS!" Maggie yelled,

"WHAT?!" both slayers exclaimed whirling towards her. They gaped at her when they saw she was holding the bottle in her hand.

"Maggie!" They said in unison.

"What?" Maggie asked sheepishly.

"Hey" Faith said noticing something "You're hurt Mags" She moved a hand to Maggie's cheek where a bruise was already forming. She also had a split lip.

The dyed brunette shrugged "It's just a bruise and a split lip. You guys are hurt more than me"

"We should get back to Bianca" Buffy said suddenly "She needs that antidote ASAP"

Faith and Maggie nodded and Faith took Buffy's hand in her own offering her other hand to Maggie who smiled as she took it.

As they walked along Faith glanced at Buffy and smiled softly "_I Love you_" she mouthed

"_I love you too_" Buffy Mouthed back.

Maggie smiled at the sweetness of the two of them as she clutched the antidote tightly and though of Bianca.

As the mouth of the cave came into sight all three sped up in an effort to get to Bianca faster. Each praying that the antidote would work.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys...The final chapter is dedicated to all of you who have reviewed through the chapters...Hope u all enjoy...I'm kinda sad about the end of this fic but there's a definite sequel on the way...Enjoy this chapter....Oh by the way the song is everything I do I do it for you by Bryan Adams (I had to use it cos it's my FAVE song ever). **

Chapter 11

Maggie stopped in the doorway of the bedroom when she saw Bianca lying in the bed looking ten times worse than when she had left her. She broke herself from her thoughts rushing over to her unconscious girlfriend with Buffy and Faith following right behind her.

"Bianca" she whispered dropping to her knees at Bianca's side and taking her hand. Bianca whimpered softly as she tensed in pain.

"Maggie..."

"I'm right here Honey" Maggie said softly as she placed a hand on Bianca's clammy forehead. She looked up at the slayers "She's getting worse"

Faith pulled out a needle and handed it to Maggie "It has to be injected into her blood. The same way the poison was injected"

Maggie nodded as she took the needle and pierced the thin cap of the bottle with it. She found that her hands were shaking so badly that it took her longer to draw all of the liquid into the needle.

"Maggie..." Faith said softly from behind her "Do you need me to..."

Maggie shook her head instantly "No. I can do it". She loved the slayers to bits but she had to be the one to do this. It had to be done right.

When she finally got all of the liquid into the syringe she tapped it gently to get rid of the air bubbles and lifted Bianca's arm. She took a deep breath before she pierced the skin of Bianca's arm as gently as possible with the needle and quickly injected all of the liquid into her blood stream. When she pulled the needle back out she handed it back to Faith though she didn't take her eyes off Bianca.

"Is that all I have to do?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah" Buffy replied "We just have to...wait it out now"

Maggie turned her attention back to Bianca who had begun to stir.

"Hey" she whispered.

Bianca smiled at her weakly lifting a hand to Maggie's cheek "Hey, You came back"

"Of course I came back" Maggie said softly as she grasped Bianca's hand and kissed it lovingly "I promised you I would, didn't I?"

Bianca nodded "You sure did"

A moment later she winced in pain and her hand shot to her arm.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked in a slightly panicked voice, causing Buffy and Faith to rush forward.

"I really hurt" Bianca mumbled through clenched teeth "It's...way worse than it usually is...It's everywhere"

Maggie could only watch as tears formed in Bianca's eyes threatening to fall.

"Maggie..." Bianca reached her hand back to Maggie who clutched it tightly "I think...Maybe...this is it..."

"No!" Maggie exclaimed tearfully "This is not IT Bianca, you're going to be fine I swear. You have to be" she took Bianca's other hand and held it tightly "You can't leave me Bianca...Please...Just stay with me"

"I Love You" Bianca whispered.

"Binks...Don't do this" Maggie pleaded "You can't give up!"

"I'm sorry Mags"

"I Love you so much Bianca" Maggie sobbed.

Behind them Faith turned into Buffy's arms as tears ran down her cheeks. Buffy too had tears in her eyes at the sight in front of her as she held her girlfriend tightly against her.

"It's Okay" Bianca whispered "Just...have a little Faith Mags"

Maggie released a soft whimper as Bianca tensed and slipped into unconsciousness. She slumped backwards onto the floor placing her head in her hands and sobbing in earnest. A moment later she felt arms wrap around her from behind and she turned around enveloping herself in them. Faith held Maggie tightly as sobs racked the other girl's body.

"Maggie?" Faith choked out through her tears in a panicked voice as the girl in her arms began to hyperventilate and her sobs grew more violent. She felt Maggie's grip tighten and winced slightly at the strength of it "Maggie, you need to calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick"

When her only response was more heartbreaking sobs she continued "It's Gonna be okay Mags. I promise"

"It can't be okay!" Came Maggie's tearful response muffled by Faith's shoulder "she's...She's gone..."

"She Not dead" came Buffy's voice. Faith and Maggie looked up in surprise to where Buffy was standing next to the bed.

"She's not?" Maggie whispered hoarsely before she sprang into action scrambling towards the bed "But...she's still unconscious"

"That's supposed to happen" Buffy said as she knelt down next to Maggie and placed a hand on her arm "Her body has to heal"

"Really?" Maggie smiled tearfully at Buffy "She's gonna be okay?"

Buffy nodded and Maggie pulled her into a tight hug her tears turning to tears of relief. She finally pulled away and stood up taking Bianca's hand.

"You should get some sleep" Faith said softly from behind her them. Maggie nodded and Buffy smiled softly at her before leaving the room. Maggie slid into the bed next to Bianca.

"Faith?" she asked stopping the slayer leaving the room.

Faith turned around and moved so she was standing next to Maggie "Yeah?"

"Thanks...for before" the dyed brunette said softly.

"Anytime" Faith smiled before she leaned down and kissed Maggie on the head "Get some rest Mags"

Maggie nodded and Faith left the room closing the door quietly behind her. Maggie pulled Bianca closer to her and held her tightly finally succumbing to her exhaustion.

------------------

Maggie trailed miserably behind Faith as they made their way back to the house. Faith had insisted that she leave the house for a few hours because...well her argument was 'because I'm your friend and I said so'.

"You okay?" Faith questioned as she stopped and waited for Maggie to catch up to her.

"Yeah" Maggie said softly "I just...I really miss her...y'know? I mean it's been two days and she still hasn't woken up..."

"I know" Faith responded taking her hand and squeezing it gently "But her body has to repair itself so it could take a while. You'll have her back soon Mags"

Maggie smiled softly as they reached the door "I hope so"

"B!" Faith called as they entered the house "We're back!"

When they received no answer they shared a confused glance before making their way to the kitchen.

Maggie stopped in the doorway her breath catching in her throat "Bianca?"

There in the kitchen stood Bianca looking healthier than she had in days. Her dark hair appeared slightly damp indicating she had showered only a short while ago.

"Maggie..." The taller girl grinned "Hey, I was..."

Her sentence was cut off as Maggie rushed towards her and silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"I take it you missed me?" Bianca asked when Maggie pulled away and hugged her tightly.

"You have no idea how Much I missed you!" Maggie exclaimed before kissing her again.

"Maggie?" Bianca winced slightly "Could you...uh...loosen your grip a little bit? My stomach still REALLY hurts"

Maggie instantly loosened the tight hold she had on Bianca and stepped away slightly "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No" Bianca chuckled at Maggie's concern "And I didn't mean you had to completely let go of me" with that she pulled Maggie back to her who tentatively slipped her arms around Bianca's waist again.

"Where's B?" Faith asked suddenly looking around the room.

"I don't know" Bianca answered "She wasn't here when I woke up"

The door suddenly slammed open and Buffy walked in looking slightly out of breath

"B!" Faith exclaimed rushing over to her "What happened?"

The blonde girl held up a hand signalling Faith to give her a minute and Maggie and Bianca walked over to them in concern.

When Buffy was finally able to breathe she looked up at Faith "Dawnie was attacked. I had to go and help her. But I had to leave Bianca so I got back here as fast as I..." she trailed off as she glanced at Bianca as if noticing her for the first time "Bianca! You're awake!"

Bianca laughed as Buffy engulfed her in a tight hug "Yeah, I'm awake"

When Buffy pulled away she stepped back slightly towards Faith and took her hand "So do you feel okay?"

"I feel Fine" Bianca replied "I'm just a bit sore"

"Hey" Faith said suddenly "You have to promise not to do that Again Okay? You really scared us..."

"I won't" Bianca replied "I promise"

She gripped Maggie's hand and smiled at her.

_I Love you _she mouthed

Maggie beamed at her _I love you too_

-------------------------

Maggie paced backwards and forwards nervously in front of Faith who sat on the bed watching her.

"Maggie?" Faith asked "Could you stop? You're making me really dizzy"

"Sorry" Maggie stopped pacing and stood in front of Faith smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her black dress "I'm just...really nervous"

"What could you possibly have to be nervous about?" Faith smiled at her.

"What if she says no?" Maggie asked self consciously.

"You seriously think that's gonna happen?" the slayer asked "Maggie, she loves you!"

Maggie shrugged "I guess so"

"Do you have the ring?" Faith asked suddenly.

Maggie's eyes widened momentarily before she seemed to calm down "It's in my jacket pocket..."

Faith nodded and grinned at Maggie as she stood up "It'll be fine Mags, she can't not say yes"

"Thanks Faith" Maggie smiled at her as she took the slayers hand "For everything...for this...for not giving up on me...but most importantly for being friend...for being there for me"

Faith shrugged self consciously and glanced away "its fine"

Maggie smiled at the slayers embarrassed modesty and pulled her into a huge hug. She pulled away however when Faith audibly winced.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Nothing" Faith said sheepishly "Just...uh...sore back"

Maggie didn't look convinced "Can I see?"

"Uh...No" Faith replied "You really should be..."

"Faith just let me see" Maggie protested

"It's really nothing" Faith answered "It's just...Um...do you remember yesterday when we though Bianca was...uh..."

Maggie nodded "Yeah"

"And you were...?"

"Yeah" Maggie once again replied.

"Well I guess you held on too tight and you kinda scratched me...a bit" Faith continued "But it's not a big deal"

Maggie gaped at her "I did that? Can I uh...Can I see? I really should check it"

Faith frowned but pushed her shirt up slightly to reveal the bottom of her back where sure enough small red streaks were visible.

Maggie stepped back slightly as Faith let her shirt fall back down "I'm really sorry Faith"

"Hey" Faith said softly "You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault okay?"

Maggie nodded as she pulled Faith into a hug being gentler this time.

"Shouldn't you be going on a date with your girl?" Faith asked when she pulled away.

"Yeah" Maggie grinned as she headed towards "Cya Fai"

"Bye Mags"

---------

Maggie fidgeted slightly as Bianca and herself entered the bedroom. So far, the date had been great but she still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask Bianca the question.

_Why Am I so Damn Nervous? _She thought to herself.

"Hey, you okay Mags?" Bianca asked placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'm Fine Binks" Maggie smiled before she leaned forward and kissed Bianca gently.

She finally pulled away and gazed in Bianca's eyes feeling calmness enveloping her "I'm fine when I'm with you"

She pulled away momentarily and pressed play on the CD player before she offered her hand to Bianca "Dance with me?"

Bianca took Maggie's hand "Of course"

They moved silently together gazing into each other's eyes before the song switched.

**Look into my eyes - you will see,  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more**

"Bianca, you know how much I love you right?" Maggie asked quietly.

"Of course I do" Bianca replied "I love you too"

Maggie smiled softly at her girlfriend.

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.**

"Bianca..." Maggie started as she pulled away slightly but still held onto one of Bianca's hands "I've never known love like I have with you. I can't help but smile when I'm around you and I can't help but feel like crying when you're not with me...I Just...I love you so much Bianca...I would no anything and everything for you...you ARE _**My Everything**_"

**Look into your heart - you will find,  
there's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice.**

Maggie continued as she gazed into Bianca's eyes "You're my only true love Bianca...You are my forever love"

**Look into your heart - you will find,  
there's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice.**

"There's nothing and nobody I love more than you Bianca and I swear I will never leave your side"

**There's no love - like your love.  
And no other - could give more love.  
There's nowhere - unless you're there.  
All the time - all the way.**

Maggie dropped down onto her knees in front of Bianca and pulled out a dark box "I meant what I said before Bianca...You're my one and only true love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...So I'm asking you Bianca Christine Montgomery...Will you marry me."

**Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
Yeah, I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you.**

Bianca dropped to her knees with Maggie and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Of Course, I'll marry you!" She said tearfully.

"Really?" Maggie asked, tears forming in her own eyes.

Bianca answered her with a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Maggie took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Bianca's ring finger.

"I love you so much Bianca" Maggie whispered.

"I love you too Maggie" Bianca answered kissing Maggie once again as they kneeled on the floor in each other's arms.

**Ya know it's true.  
Everything I do. Ohhhhhhh, I do it for you.**

-----------

Faith and Buffy walked into the room to see Bianca and Maggie sitting on the couch wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Hey" Faith said announcing their arrival "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing" Bianca grinned "But...hey guess what?"

"What?" Buffy and Faith asked in unison.

"I'm getting married!"

"Oh My God!" Buffy exclaimed "Really?"

"Really" Bianca confirmed before Buffy and Faith engulfed her in a hug.

Faith pulled away and grinned at Maggie before pulling her into her arms "I told you she'd say yes"

"Yeah you did" Maggie grinned when they pulled away "I guess you were right"

"You knew?" Buffy asked suddenly.

"Uh...yeah...Kinda" Faith shifted uncomfortably "But just because Maggie was a nervous wreck and I called her on it"

Buffy walked over and took her hand "I think it's really sweet" she turned her attention back to Bianca and Maggie who had resumed their positions on the couch in each others arms "And I'm really happy for you"

Maggie and Bianca smiled at her "Thanks"

Faith sat on the chair opposite them and pulled Buffy into her lap hugging her tightly "We're gonna really miss you guys when you go...can you not just stick around?"

Bianca and Maggie exchanged sad glances.

"We can't" Bianca said regretfully "I have work in Paris....But you guys can visit right?"

"Of course" Buffy replied, smiling sadly at them "You might get kinda sick of us just randomly showing up though..."

Bianca and Maggie both shook their heads.

"We'll miss you guys just as much" Maggie said quietly "You're like...sisters to us...y'know..."

"Yeah" Faith said quietly "We know what you mean...It's just...We're really gonna miss you guys being here...I mean like you said...We love you guys like our own sisters...it won't be the same without you"

Maggie and Bianca exchanged a glance.

"I guess we could stay for another two weeks or something" Bianca said "But then we really have to go back to Paris"

"Really?" Faith grinned "You're not leaving today?"

Both Bianca and Maggie shook their heads "No"

"That's great!" Faith exclaimed happily.

"And Fai?" Maggie grinned "We love you guys too"

Faith blushed slightly and glanced away causing the others to stifle giggles behind their hands. Buffy kissed Faith lightly on the side of her head causing Faith to smile brightly up at her.

Bianca and Maggie exchanged soft loving smiles as they moved deeper into each other arms content with each other and their new 'home' which surrounded them.

THE END

**So there it is...the end of 'my everything'. I've got a definite sequel planned which should be coming soon. So what did you guys think about the story as a whole? Was it any good? Should I continue writing BAM And Fuffy? Any ideas for BAM One shots? Or Fuffy? Ideas would be really appreciated. **

**Anyway lol...Thank you so much for all of your reviews throughout the story...and the sequel should be up soon. Look out for it ;)**


End file.
